


The Game

by CariadWinter, Dark_Labyrinth



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dean/???, F/F, F/M, Harry/???, Hermione/???, M/M, Neville/???, PWP, Pansy/???, Ron/???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/pseuds/CariadWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's post war Hogwarts and after helping rebuild Hogwarts our favorite wizards and witches have returned for a shortened term to study for their N.E.W.T.s and complete their education. New and tender aliances have formed along with unexpected friendships.</p><p>All characters are HP characters, the ?'s are there for the surprise in the final chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, unless otherwise specified. They are used without the Authors permission or knowledge. This is strictly a work of my twisted kinky mind.

Prologue

The couple laid in their bed and thought up a plan to get one of their friends his hearts desire. Thing was he didn’t even know how infatuated with the boy he really was. They plotted and planned, thinking of all the contingencies and The Game emerged. They knew who would be the couples picked because they’d watched everyone closely during the rebuilding of Hogwarts. They knew who would be involved and it just made it that much more delicious. Thinking of all the happy couples that would be shagging like mad in the Room of Requirement. 

They set up the first two couples. One being their friend and his unknown love. The other an obvious couple that one might try to pick to wimp out of setting up his best mate. When it came down to it they knew he would set his best mate up with the bloke he gave puppy dog eyes to every time he passed. Their friend, well they knew he would pick his ex-girlfriend and the one woman she fought with constantly. But they had seen real heat in their fighting. Put them in mind of the first couple. They knew the couple they’d set up were romantics at heart. They would want to give two of their friends a nudge in the right direction. Everyone was so bloody obvious in this sodding school that they were surprised they all weren’t shagging like bunnies around the clock. Of course after the game they might be.

 

***********

_You have been chosen to participate in a game. The game is simple. You receive a note with instructions upon it and you Must do it. No questions, no wimping out and absolutely NO breaking the chain. Once your task is done you must write a similar task and send it to two people. The players have already been selected and you will not know who they are. Your instructions will arrive when it is your turn. By the way; By reading this you have entered into a magical contract and are therefore obligated to complete the game. You can tell NO ONE of your involvement. Be warned._

Harry read the small bit of parchment three times before deciding it was shite. This was stupid. If you didn’t know who the players were then how were you supposed to select someone? And what were these tasks? He kept staring down at the words waiting for them to make some kind of sense. As he stared the ink slowly faded and then so did the parchment. What the hell? Harry decided he had either finally lost the last bit of marbles he had or the insanity had finally kicked in from when he killed Voldemort. 

The war had ended and all of Hogwarts was taking a half year to complete what they had missed the year before. N.E.W.T.S. Harry was actually happy to be back at school. The note he’d found under his pillow the night he arrived was forgotten by the end of the first week. Homework was at an all time high and Hermione was liable to drive both he and Ron nutters with schedules. 

Harry sat outside reading next to the lake. Hermione was helping Ron with his Potions homework so he took a break from the common room and went outside. He had pretty much stopped reading a long time ago and was leaning back watching the clouds. He couldn’t believe it was over. It was over and his life was finally his own. He lived in #12 Grimmauld Place and he actually looked forward to going home this time when school was out. But it was the beginning of their short last year and he had a few months before he could fall into his own bed. 

“Hello, Potter,” a familiar drawl sounded from somewhere behind him. “You know it helps to actually look at the book to understand it.” 

Harry smiled and brought his head around to see one Draco Malfoy sauntering his way. They had a truce on their hatred of each other and a fragile friendship was emerging. “Malfoy,” Harry stated as he watch said boy take a seat next to him. He was always in awe of how every move seemed almost catlike. He was graceful in a way that Harry himself could never be. 

“Break from studying?” Harry had found out since their return to Hogwarts that Malfoy was almost as meticulous about his studies as Hermione. He had never really thought of Malfoy studying before. But it made sense; he was the top of his class in Slytherin. 

“Well, I’m finding that most everything is more or less things we already know. I imagine even you are finding this year rather easy.” Draco made a small stab, but he knew better. Harry was smarter than he had given him credit for. Maybe not as book smart as he himself was, but he was definitely brilliant.

_What the hell?_ Draco thought. _I did not just call Harry Potter, A.K.A. scarhead… brilliant._

“Yeah, it all is a bit dull this year. But I guess it’s necessary.” Harry ignored the stab at his abilities. He knew it was old hat to make snide remarks to one another. Malfoy knew he intended on becoming a teacher. Most thought he would become an Auror, but he was tired of chasing after dark wizards. No more. 

He thought about the letter and instructions for the secret game. He didn’t think of it at the time, but it sounded like something Malfoy would cook up in his spare time. “Hey, did…” His tongue knotted in his mouth and he realized there was a jinx on the damn thing. It had said tell no one. Fuck. 

Draco looked questioningly at him. “Well I must admit, Potter… your verbal skills have definitely improved. Are you trying thinking before you speak now?” 

Harry tried to think of something else to tell Malfoy. Anything. If he could get the sodding game out of his mind he might be able to talk. Quidditch! That’s it, Quidditch. 

“Did you want to see if you can beat me to the Snitch this time?” Whew! He did it. He managed to break the Jinx. 

“All that to ask if I want to go chase the Snitch? Merlin, Potter. You really have gone round the bend haven’t you?” He appraised him for a moment. Trying to see what it was Potter was really going to ask him. “Fine, nothing better to do around here. I’ll meet you on the pitch. I have to go get my broom.” 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t thought… well that was a lot of his problem now wasn’t it? He always just spouted out whatever was on his tongue. Sodding prat. Well at least he had something to do now that he enjoyed. There was no Quidditch this last year and most of the players took to scheduling the pitch just to play around. A few hours later he was in his dorm after taking a long shower. Malfoy and he had raced around the pitch until other players joined them and then participated in a rough game. 

One of the school owls had a small box and was waiting on his nightstand when he set his clothes down. He looked around the room and remembered everyone was down in the common room watching Ron beat the pants off Dean in a game of Wizard’s chess. He took the box and the owl flew off out his window. 

There was a Masquerade Masque in the box in a deep royal blue and four pieces of parchment. Three were blank and the forth contained the following instructions:

_Good Evening Mr. Potter,_

_Tonight your task is revealed. You are to go to the Room of Requirement wearing this masque. Once you have opened this letter you will no longer be able to speak complete sentences. One word and one word alone can come out of your mouth until the task is complete, but that word cannot be your name. That means that if you decide not to do the task you will be forced to speak in one word sentences until your task is complete. You have one hour to make it to the Room of Requirement or your task will be automatically rescheduled for tomorrow at the same time._

_Now, once you reach the Room of Requirement you must pass it three times while thinking “I want a bed”, with your masque on or it will not open. Once your masque is in place it also will not come off until you leave the room. Once inside you will have to wait fifteen minutes for your partner to join you._

_Your task is to receive and give oral from and to your partner. In that order. What you do after is up to you. When you finish you will leave first and your companion will wait for fifteen minutes then leave. Your task is complete when you have sent out a task to the next two people. One of the blank sheets of parchment will reveal your instructions upon your return._

_Enjoy…_

Harry stared dumbfounded at the letter. His mouth dropped open and he couldn’t believe he was supposed to have oral sex with someone and not even know who it was. “This….” The rest of the sentence cut off on his lips. “What…” Bloody hell. He couldn’t believe it. He read the letter again. “H…” He couldn’t say his name. One hour. Fuck. 

Harry got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. He threw on some shoes and headed out the door ten minutes before he had to be at the Room of Requirement. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. But whoever had come up with this game was brilliant and obviously covered their bases. He had tried for the last forty-five minutes to speak and all that came out was one word. 

Here it was; the slip of wall that would reveal a door to the Room of Requirement. He lifted the masque and put it on. Slowly he felt his hair lengthen and when he lifted a strand he noticed it was a few shades lighter than his natural color. He passed it three times thinking “I want a bed” and an ornate door appeared. He smiled and was starting to feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He was scared and nervous. What if it was a bird? He hadn’t fancied girls in a long while. If it was a bloke, well… but who would it be? Either way he was so nervous it felt like he’d never had sex before. He’d slept with Oliver and Ginny. Oliver after Ginny, but still he’d had sex and he shouldn’t feel this nervous. 

His hand shook as he reached out and turned the knob. His sweat slicked skin could barely grasp it hard enough and when the door was open he tried to see but the room was pitch black. Even the light from the hallway stopped at the line of the door. He entered and drew his wand as the door shut behind him. “Lumos.” His voice sounded odd. Deeper and definitely not his. Then he noticed that the spell did not work. He started to shuffle forward and soft light glowed from two small candles floating at the sides of a large four poster bed. 

It was still very dark in the room; the only thing illuminated was the bed in the soft glow of the candles. He didn’t know what to do. He still had fifteen minutes before his partner showed. No use looking around, he couldn’t see anything besides the bed. He reached up and touched the masque. It seemed glued to his face. He tried moving it but it wouldn’t budge. It didn’t pull at his skin or hurt him in any way, but it was good and stuck. 

“Bollocks,” he grunted and turned and plopped down at the foot of the bed. 

He rubbed his palms on the duvet trying to dry them so as not to have sweaty palms when his partner showed. Again the butterflies in his stomach got very excited and fluttered like mad. He had sat there fretting over it so much that when the door knob turned he couldn’t believe that it was time. His breath caught and a silhouette framed in the doorway. He was tall and lean, short dark hair… Wait, he thought about his own hair and realized that he couldn’t go off of hair color or length. His had changed. He wondered what else had changed. Then he grasped that it was a man in the doorway. Thank heavens. The door shut and the man was lost to the dark. Then as he got closer the dim light gave him enough light to look at him. 

He was slender and wearing dark trousers with a white shirt. His masque was a beautiful gold that accented his dark features. Considering that was pretty much what they all wore it was nothing to go off of. His companion’s hand reached out and lifted his face to look at him. It was as if he was appraising his subject. Harry looked up into dark eyes and felt the butterflies centralize in his groin. He was excited all of the sudden. The whole idea now seemed unbelievably hot to him. 

The man released his face, walked around to the side of the bed and crawled up to lean back against the headboard. It was arrogant and it turned Harry on. He stood and followed suit. Instead of leaning against the headboard though he knelt in front of him, tucked his feet under him and sat on them. 

Harry moved his hands to the buttons of the man’s shirt and slowly started opening them. He stared into his companion’s dark eyes as he did. That was apparently all he was doing for now because his partner leaned forward and pulled at the fabric of his t-shirt and lifted it from his body. Harry licked his lips as his shirt was tossed over the edge of the bed. He watched as the man removed his own shirt. He took in every inch of his lean frame and licked his lips. 

His partner moved his hands and with what felt like one deft move, he’d unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Harry arched a brow that was hidden by his masque, but was pleased that the man was obviously skilled. His breath hitched and his prick gave an interested twitch. The action was not unnoticed by his companion because a wicked grin played over his lips and he was suddenly pulled by his shoulders and thrown to the bed. 

The man was obviously a very take charge individual and honestly Harry didn’t mind in the least. Oliver had not been take charge enough. He refused to bottom, but didn’t really take total control of the situation. Harry had wanted to try topping but Oliver just wouldn’t go for it, which ultimately led to their break up. 

This man however, he had Harry’s breath hitching in his throat and he was already whining. Which sounded odd considering it was not really his voice, but some deeper voice that made his whines sound a little more masculine than he knew they sounded. His shoes were torn off and his jeans and pants followed suit. He laid bare for his companion and truly wanted to be fucked by the man more than he would admit to himself later. 

Harry was glad to see his own prick hard and waiting. He had half expected it to have fallen under the glamour that his head had. He was not overly large, but definitely bigger than average. But it was his prick that stood at attention and was being looked over approvingly by the man as he got up from the bed to remove his own trousers. He watched him reveal himself a slow inch at a time. He wasn’t hard yet so Harry had no way of knowing what his length would be. His partner moved and settled kneeling between his legs. 

He watched and waited for the man to just grab him and get it over with, but instead soft hands caressed his thighs. The hands slid up his thighs and over his sharp hip bones then up his chest. He caught his breath as his palms passed over his beaded nipples and bit at his bottom lip. One of the hands stopped to play with his nipple and the other continued up his throat and to his mouth. One long slender finger slipped into his parted lips and he reached up to grab his hand and slowly started sucking his finger. 

His eyes stayed glued on the dark gaze inside the golden masque. He licked slowly around the digit when fingers pinched his nipple. “Ugh,” he grunted and his eyes rolled. Then he sucked the digit all the way into his mouth and pushed his tongue into the underside as if there were a thick vein there and he was sucking his cock. The finger slowly retracted from his mouth and he licked his lips after. His taste lingered there, a taste of some exotic spice he couldn’t name. 

The man leaned forward with a knowing smirk on his lips and stopped inches from his face. “Mmmm.” The sound was the first sound he’d heard from the man and he liked it. His voice was deep as well and though he liked it he knew that it wasn’t truly his. The man stopped short of kissing him and moved his head to the left to lick and place small bites down his jaw. 

Harry lifted his chin for him, giving him access to his neck and there was a soft deep chuckle that sounded in the room. His companion knew he was enjoying himself and liked it. He moved to Harry’s neck and bit down just behind his ear. A sharp cry rang out in the silent room and he felt his hips jerk up. Had he been standing he would have lost ability to control his knees and sunk to the floor. 

Then he was working his way lower, biting and licking as he went, stopping only at his hardened nipple to roll it between his teeth. Harry’s hands went to his hair and he felt the softest hair he had ever felt. He had a moments thought that his hair hadn’t changed texture, so this could very possibly be what the man’s hair really felt like. 

All thought was chased away when a hot tongue swiped across the tip of his arousal. He had been so lost in the texture that he had calmed and stopped noticing the downward progress of his companion. That one lick had him looking down to see the man hovering over his prick. He was getting his attention and now that he had it he lowered his head and licked a slow line around the rim without picking it up with his hand. 

Harry’s head threatened to fall back to the bed, but he was enraptured with the sight of the slow progress of the pink tongue. He licked him like he was a piece of candy and he was savoring the flavor of him. He moved to the root and licked to the head then around and started over again. Finally his tongue dug into the slit and Harry’s vision went foggy. He’d had his vision repaired magically and he felt as though he’d gone back to needing his glasses. 

His head dropped back when he took him into his mouth. The wet hot cavern had him rolling his hips up to meet him. The man was better than Ginny and Oliver combined. He was wonderful and knew just how to suck him off. Moans sounded in the room and it took a while for Harry to realize they were his because they didn’t sound like him. His hands had dropped from the man’s hair to latch onto the duvet below when his companion cupped his balls and gave them a firm tug. 

His hips canted upwards when his finger dropped to the slip of skin behind his balls. The man’s mouth left him and he whined and looked down at him. “Please….” he whined and even in his newfound deeper voice it sounded like a whine. 

“Needy,” the voice teased. 

Harry tried to give him a scolding look, but he chose that moment to shove his finger into him. His head dropped back and he cried out. “Fuck!” The mouth was back on him and the finger worked its way in and out of him. He couldn’t stop the moans now, they were rapid and whines and whimpers accompanied them. 

Harry pushed down on the invading digit then rolled up into the waiting mouth. He fucked himself on him until he added a second finger and went for his prostate like he knew exactly where it was. He hadn’t even touched it yet, but he acted like he’d known where it was all along and Harry was in heaven. 

His orgasm was suddenly on him and he was crying out as the fingers inside of his arse pounded unrelenting against his prostate and the mouth on his prick swallowed around him. He arched from the bed and came in a hot wash down his companion’s throat. 

When he fell back to the bed panting, his companion slowly climbed up his body and hovered his face over his. “Okay?” One word that sounded completely arrogant. The man knew it had been good and that he’d left him completely undone. Harry pried his eyes open and the cocky smirk came into view. He nodded stupidly. “MmHmm.” 

Harry could feel the man’s arousal pushing into his spent prick and was hit with a sudden need to taste him. He reached up to his waist and started pulling him up his body. He couldn’t move too much so he wanted him to fuck his mouth while he lay under him. The man simply chuckled again and climbed up his body until his leaking, beautiful prick was in front of him. Harry’s hands went under his body and cupped his arse. 

Harry’s first instinct was to hungrily swallow him whole. Instead he licked at the small bit of essence that bubbled at the slit. He lapped at it slowly then brought his tongue back to his own mouth and hummed at the slightly bitter taste. He licked his lips and started kissing the mushroomed head. The man above him gave a small shudder. A smile curled the corners of his mouth and he dug his tongue into the slit with the next kiss. 

Harry tilted his head up and pulled himself a little downward and licked at each heavy sac. The man tasted wonderful. He took one ball into his mouth and sucked at it until a cry sounded from above. His hands squeezed at each cheek, massaging his arse gently. He worked at the other sac and laved it with attention then dug his tongue into where his balls and prick met. 

His mouth latched on and sucked at the soft but tightened skin. He lifted his feet to help push him back up just a bit and licked and nibbled his way up the thick vein until he was once again at the head. This time he did take him into his mouth and all the way down his throat. His companion’s size was similar to his own if not a tad bigger, which made deep-throating him a tender task. When his lips were nestled against the soft curls he swallowed and hummed around his prick. 

The man was moaning now. His arms held him up on the headboard and Harry could feel their tremble as he tried to stay still. He slowly worked his way back. His mind tried to think of a way to ask him to fuck his mouth with only one word. He bobbed his head up and down him and soon his neck was going to be killing him even with the endorphins pumping through his body. 

He came off of him with a slight sucking pop. He’d thought of the word. “Move.” He was breathless and his prick was swelling as the blood in his body rushed to refill him. He opened his mouth wide and covered the mushroomed head. The man understood because he slowly lowered himself into Harry’s waiting mouth. 

He dropped his head with the downward motion of his companion to the pillows and swallowed as his thick length was pushed down his throat. Harry hummed and even whimpered as the man gently fucked his mouth. His lower body was writhing under him and it was all he could do to stay focused on the cock that was pumping into and down his throat. 

Then suddenly the man’s cock and his weight were gone. Harry opened his eyes and whimpered in search of him. He found him climbing back down his body and lifting his left leg and crossing it over and above his right. Leaving his lower body twisted. He was about to roll over and stick his arse in the air like the wanton hussy he felt like, but that was as far as he was apparently supposed to go. 

His companion pushed his hip back so it was aligned with the one pushing into the bed and his shoulders tried to lay flat on the bed. He watched him. This was a new position for Harry and he had only a moment to wonder how good it would be when the man pushed himself into him. 

“Gods….” Yes! The second word of course didn’t make it out of his mouth. But the meaning was not lost as he felt his thick shaft twitch inside of him. He licked at his suddenly dry lips and whimpered as he felt himself forced open to take the invading member. 

The sensations he felt as each inch was pushed into him had him whimpering and whining. The position was amazing, but gave his companion complete control. His hands pushed Harry’s raised hip down as he thrust and left him unable to move or do anything but enjoy being taken by him. And he did. His companion was an amazing lover. 

Just like he did with his fingers he pushed in and pulled out without hitting the tight bundle of nerves. He could feel him almost reach it, but pull out at the last moment. He whined and whimpered trying to thrust his arse down so he would pound into it. But he was held still by the hands and the position. 

“Please…” he begged for him to complete the shallow strokes. 

“Wait…” was the grunted response he was given. 

He whined and clutched at the duvet, frustrated and excited and on the edge of wanting release. His prick was leaking and rubbing itself between his stomach and the bed. Still the soft shallow strokes teased him and left him moaning and crying out for him. 

Stars erupted behind his closed eyes and a feral scream tore through his abused throat as his companion pounded into his prostate. He was fucking him hard now, pounding over and over into that spot. Harry was screaming and his balls were unbelievable tight and heavy between his legs. He felt the man stagger in his thrust and the moment he felt his arse fill with his seed he emptied himself on the bed. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed in that position, but when he felt him slowly pulling out of him he whined long and low. It would have sounded like keening in Harry’s natural voice. The man collapsed beside him panting. Harry rolled to his back and turned his head to look at his companion. He was an amazing lover and he suddenly wished he knew who it was. He wanted to feel him again. He wanted to be taken by him like that over and over. 

_What if it was someone you hated?_ His logical side of the brain asked. 

Yes, he had a logical side. Not everyone knew about it, but it was there. He had no answer for that. Because he didn’t know what would happen if it turned out to be some vile arse he’d never do what he just did with. The thought was enough to make him not cuddle up next to him. He wanted to. He wanted to drape his arm across his chest and fall asleep in his arms. 

_It was just shagging!_ his logical side broke in again. _An amazing shag but shagging none the less._

Harry did a very un-Harry thing. He pulled himself up on his hand and looked down at his panting partner. “Thanks,” he said. His tone told of the regret of that one word and he pulled himself from the bed. 

He grabbed his wand and cleaned himself before getting dressed. When he made it to the door he turned to look at his companion still sprawled on the bed with his hands tucked behind his head. He gave him a soft smile and closed the door. 

With the door shut he felt the masque loosen. He reached up and took it off. His hair was back to normal. He didn’t speak though. He didn’t want to hear his own voice. He wanted to go back into the Room of Requirement and make love to that man. But his feet carried him to Gryffindor Tower and he immediately took a shower and went up to his dorm. 

Everyone was asleep and the owl that had delivered the package was perched on his headboard. He smiled weakly and retrieved the parchment and a quill. He placed the masque back in the box and buried it in his trunk. He was keeping it no matter what new rules told him he couldn’t. He grabbed some ink and headed out the door, the owl followed and he clicked it shut quietly. 

He went down to the Common Room and sat at one of the tables. He looked at the pages and writing slowly appeared on the top one. 

_Your task is almost done. Congratulations._

_There are two blank pieces of parchment and they are for your choices of the next couple. On one sheet write a name. If the name stays then he/she is available for play. If it disappears then you have to think of someone else. This is your chance to choose a friend who may have a crush and has done nothing about it._

_Once you have chosen your couple you will write down what it is you want them to do._

_No wimping out and writing something like snogging. It has to be of the same theme as your task. Once you write it down on both sheets give them to the owl and it will bring them back to The Master. The Master will take it from there and your task will be complete._

Harry looked at the parchment like it was poisoned. How was he supposed to pick two people and make them do what he’d just done? It was wonderful, yes. But he couldn’t play games like this with someone’s life. “I…” won’t… He still couldn’t speak in anything but one word sentences. Fuck. His voice was his own again though. He looked down at the parchment and had a great idea. They were always off fucking somewhere. This way he wouldn’t have to pick a couple that wouldn’t like the game. 

He picked up the quill and dipped it in the ink and wrote: _Dean Thomas_. The name disappeared after a moment. Fuck. He wrote: _Seamus Finnegan._ Again, same result. Double fuck. Maybe it didn’t allow established couples? But Dean and Seamus had an open relationship. Harry had found that out when he was asked to join them. He had politely turned them down. 

Harry went through name after name but none of them stuck. He looked back to the instructions and reread the part about a friend who had a crush. He hadn’t wanted to do this to him but he re-inked his quill and set it to the parchment. 

_Ron Weasley_

He waited for it to disappear. He hoped it would disappear even if it meant he was here all bloody night trying to think of someone else. It stayed. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Ron had admitted his curiosity about blokes when Harry had started seeing Oliver. He’d asked a few uncomfortable questions about what it was like. Harry responded with a stain of crimson on his cheeks and Ron had listened intently. He even knew who it was Ron wanted to… well who he wanted to experiment with. Harry wrote his name on the other piece of parchment and it too, stayed. 

Harry blushed while writing the task. The thought of his friend with his secret crush was a little unnerving. It was one thing to know your friends were fucking like rabbits. Like Dean and Seamus. But it was a completely different thing telling them what they were supposed to be doing. 

He knew Ron’s crush was interested in him as well. He’d pointed it out several times and had urged him to ask him out, but he’d yet to gain the courage. Which made him stop and think. Had he voiced an attraction to someone that this Master had overheard? Someone that they were trying to hook him up with? He couldn’t think of anyone. After Oliver he just wasn’t up to try dating anyone. Not yet, anyway. 

He folded the pieces of parchment and tied them to the owl’s ankle and it hooted once and took off. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his still damp hair. “Bloody hell.”


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dean's turn, being the second couple set up the Masters had chosen. How will things fair given he's already with his perfect guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, unless otherwise specified. They are used without the Authors permission or knowledge. This is strictly a work of my twisted kinky mind.

Dean lay in his bed early Saturday morning while Seamus went to take a shower. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It wasn’t so early after all. It was ten in the morning. He groaned and pulled himself up to sitting. He looked around the room to find everyone already gone and he rubbed at his eyes. A hoot drew his attention and one of the school owls was flying into the room with a box and a letter. It dropped it in his lap and took off without so much as a fare the well hoot. “Bloody rude bird,” he grumbled and opened the package. 

There was an ornate dark amethyst masque like Seamus loved. “Stupid bird, gave it to the wrong person.” He wondered who would be sending his lover such a beautiful masque? He unrolled the parchment to find out whom. 

_Good Morning Mr. Thomas,_

_Today your task is revealed. You are to go to the Room of Requirement wearing this masque. Once you have opened this letter you will no longer be able to speak complete sentences. One word and one word alone can come out of your mouth until the task is complete, but that word cannot be your name. That means that if you decide not to do the task you will be forced to speak in one word sentences until your task is complete. You have one hour to make it to the Room of Requirement or your task will be automatically rescheduled for tomorrow at the same time._

_Now, once you reach the Room of Requirement you must pass it three times while thinking “I want a bed”, with your masque on or it will not open. Once your masque is in place it also will not come off until you leave the room. Once inside you will have to wait fifteen minutes for your partner to join you._

_Your task is simply to be shagged by your partner. What you do after is up to you. When you finish you will leave first and your companion will wait for fifteen minutes then leave. Your task is complete when you have sent out a task to the next two people. One of the blank sheets of parchment will reveal your instructions upon your return._

_Enjoy…_

Dean chuckled and thought; it’s that kind of game… He was hoping it would be something fun like this. He and Seamus had an open relationship, but they always talked about whom they would bring to their bed and they never went solo with anyone else. He felt a little guilty. But he couldn’t tell Seamus, he’d tried when he’d received the first letter and that didn’t work. He hoped that once the game was over that he would be able to tell him all about it. 

He climbed out of the bed and quickly got dressed. He’d taken a shower the night before after he had shagged Seamus senseless in Greenhouse One. They had both taken showers but Seamus needed another this morning cause well… what goes in… you know. So he dressed and put the spare parchments in his knapsack along with the box. He didn’t bother with trying to speak because if they had tongue tied the first letter he was sure that what ever spell they used to accomplish the one word sentences would work like a charm. He laughed at his pun and made his way out the dorm with the masque tucked under his shirt. He didn’t want to leave his boyfriend to go be shagged by another bloke so he made it a point to avoid the showers and went for a walk on the grounds. 

When it was close to time he went up to the Room of Requirement and put the mask on. He felt the glamour working and looked down to see his skin had taken on a lighter pigment to match Seamus’ and his curly hair had smoothed and was laying flat against his head. He chuckled and did his three passes in front of the room and went inside. 

The first thing he saw was a beautiful Victorian bed and he thought _Seamus would love that._ Then quickly pushed him to the back of his mind again. “Shite.” He hated waiting. Then he realized his voice didn’t sound like his own either. Bloke thought of everything. He figured it had to be a bloke ‘cause a bird wouldn’t think up something like this. 

He waited for his partner to show and sat down in the center of the bed. He liked foreplay; he hoped the bloke did as well. Taking off one another’s clothes was an excellent start. He lay back against the headboard and heard the door click open. He watched as a tall bloke entered, he had on a light turquoise masque framed by blonde hair. He knew that wasn’t what the bloke truly looked like but he looked good enough to eat. 

His companion moved towards the bed with confidence and sat down and turned to face him. “Hi.” Gotta love the one-word sentences. No need for silly talk when you know what it is you’re supposed to be doing. “Hey.” Dean said in response. 

His companion climbed up the bed and straddled Dean’s legs. His eyebrow arched under his masque. Nice to see he was aggressive. His companion’s hands came up and stroked slowly along his jaw line. The touch was soft and it felt comforting. 

Then the hand moved slowly down his neck and slid to the top of the buttons to his shirt. It didn’t start undoing them but he drug it down the line of buttons until his hand rested right above his waking prick. The whole time Dean watched his partner’s eyes as they followed the hand. Then the other hand joined the one at the bottom of his shirt and started slowly unbuttoning from the bottom to the top. 

Each button that opened, the shirt would be pulled apart to reveal his skin and he would brush his fingertips along the exposed skin. Then he’d move up and repeat the process until his shirt was open. His hands splayed on his chest and he slowly rubbed all over his chest and stomach. Dean’s prick was twitching and nearly hard. It was seductive what the man was doing and it had his breath hitching in his throat. 

The hands moved to the top of his trousers and Dean reached out and stopped him. “Wait.” He didn’t know how to get around this. He couldn’t cheat on Seamus but he had to sit here and let this bloke shag him. 

“Boy…” Shite! Two words. He was desperately trying to tell him that he had a boyfriend and he just didn’t know if he could do this. Maybe they could just jump straight to the shagging and skip all the soft touches. They made him think of the way Seamus touched him. 

The man had a sly grin on his face that made him narrow his eyes at him. “What?” he demanded. He didn’t like the man’s smile like he was an idiot or something. The man moved his hand to just above his left hip bone where there was a scar that he’d had since he was six and fell off his broom. 

“What?’ His voice had a real hint of annoyance to it. He knew now that he couldn’t let the guy shag him. He wasn’t in the mood and honestly just wanted to go find Seamus and hold him. The man kept his soft knowing smile and grabbed Dean’s hands and pinned them to the bed. He was about to protest when his companion quickly dropped his head and licked along the length of the scar. 

Dean gasped then watched as he started nibbling lightly along the scar. “Baby?” The man came up and nodded softly. Seamus liked playing with the scar, he would spend a lot of time showering it with attention and making him hard from that alone. He had to be sure. He sat up and ripped the man’s trousers open and there it was. A small, almost heart shaped birthmark just above his hairline. 

He came up and threw his arms around his lover’s neck and started snogging him passionately. It was his Seamus. Their tongues warred with one another. Their lovemaking tended to be Dean on top, this time… Seamus was supposed to shag him. Dean wasn’t opposed to it; in fact he’d rather enjoyed having Seamus’ fingers up there and was more than willing to feel him thrusting inside of him. The thought had a shudder of excitement run through his body and his arse clenched in anticipation. 

Dean was pushed back to the bed and Seamus gave him a lascivious grin that had his prick ready to tear through his jeans and bury it inside of his lover. But that wasn’t going to happen. Not yet anyway. His boyfriend’s hands slid up his arms and placed them on the pillow above his head. “Stay.” Dean smiled at the commanding tone. Seamus was soft, so much softer than most people saw. He liked this new dominating man.

He watched with glazed eyes as Seamus bent and licked a circle around his right nipple. He blew across it, the cool breath causing it to stand taut away from his body. He let out a shaky breath, his lips parted and he thought that he’d come before he opened his trousers. Another grin from his lover and he took the beaded nipple between his teeth and bit down and rolled it gently back and forth. 

Dean’s right hand took a vice grip onto his left wrist and he pushed both into the pillow to keep from bringing his hands down to sink into his lover’s hair. Seamus tugged on his nipple then pulled it away from his body while clenching harder with his teeth. When Dean finally whimpered he released it and let it fall back to his body. Their eyes locked and Seamus’ head lowered and he licked away the small hurt. He moved to the other nipple and Dean held it as long as he could, but cried out and Seamus again let it loose and licked away the small hurt. 

Seamus smiled at his lover and slowly licked to the center of his chest then down until his tongue was circling his navel. He dipped his tongue inside of the small notch and hooked it. Dean moaned under him, and Merlin, his lover needed to assert this aggressive side more often. His lover’s hands moved to his nipples and played each one as he slowly started fucking his navel harder. 

Dean was arching into him, his hands fisting with need to reach down and bury into his hair. “Please….” He whined and writhed under him. Sweat was slicking his brow and his chest and he simply wanted to feel his lover pounding into him. He knew though, his lover was soft and gentle and always took his time. It was Dean who couldn’t wait sometimes and would simply prepare him hastily so he could feel his tight heat that much quicker. 

Seamus pulled himself up to settle back on his haunches and pulled one of Dean’s legs up so he could untie his tennis shoes. He removed first one and then the other, taking his time to scrape the skin of his ankles as he removed his socks. By the time his hands were sliding up his denim clad legs he was writhing and whimpering on the bed. 

Dean wanted to scream, _Fuck me now, baby!_ He couldn’t because of the one word sentence thing, and a greater part of him was wanting this to never end. Knowing that his boyfriend would make it that much better if he would let him have his way. The thought had a smile forming on his lips. Letting Seamus have his way with him was one bloody brilliant idea. Whoever thought of this game would be getting his extreme gratitude. 

Seamus could see his lover’s impatience. He knew that look, that look made him want to cry out roll over and shove his arse in the air. Dean had a way of taking him to the most blissful place on earth. He remembered the very first time he’d really experienced that side of Dean. His lover had shagged him so hard that he’d nearly passed out. He loved when he did that. 

But just like he craved Dean’s urgency, he wanted him to crave his tenderness. He’d already opened his jeans, so when his hands hit the waist band he started tugging them down his hips, leaving his pants in place. His lover lifted his hips for him and he scraped his nails down the outsides of his thighs as he slowly slid his jeans down his legs and off. 

Seamus lifted one of his lover’s feet and placed soft kisses to the inside of his ankle. Slowly he worked his way to the inside of his knee, nipping and placing soft openmouthed kisses along the way. He lowered his foot back to the bed and lifted the other so he could repeat the process. This time when he reached his knee he settled his leg on his shoulder and continued up his thigh until he reached the soft cotton of his boxers. 

Dean was going slowly out of his mind. Precome had leaked from him and left his boxers wet at the head of his prick. He had the brief thought that this might be what his boyfriend needed from him. Maybe he was letting him know that his urgency was not always appreciated. The thought was pushed back, stored for later, when Seamus started pulling his boxers down in the same slow fashion he’d removed his jeans. 

Cool air bit at his exposed arousal and he sucked in a sharp breath. His boxers were tossed the way of his jeans and his boyfriend slowly pulled himself from the bed. Somehow Dean had kept his hands firmly in place above his head. Though, he had to loosen his grip on his left wrist. Blood rushed to fill his fingers and tingling erupted at the tips and spread quickly down his arm. 

Seamus stood, his trousers being held up be his arousal since Dean had ripped them open. He smiled at how his lover looked. His legs were splayed open, his body flushed and glistening with sweat, his shirt still on and open while his fingers flexed above his head. “Gorgeous,” he whispered as his hands started unbuttoning his shirt while he toed off his shoes. He let his shirt slip from his body when it was opened, then he hooked his hands in his trousers and pants at his hips and pushed them down. His prick came up and thumped his stomach. He stepped out of his trousers and socks then climbed back up on the bed between his lover’s legs. 

Dean watched in awe at how Seamus looked as he undressed. Though it wasn’t his face and the body though almost his, was a little different, Dean saw his boyfriend. His eyes changed the small differences and he saw only Seamus. Love filled his eyes and he knew that he’d never share him again. This game had made him realize, the fun they’d had seducing other’s into their bed was gone. Because what he had was all he needed. He was in love. 

Seamus could see the emotion in his lover’s eyes. He smiled softly and lowered his head to lick up the line of his prick slowly. He dug his tongue into the vein then brought his hand up to lift him off of his stomach. Dean was thick and heavy and a small whimper slipped up his throat. He loved the feel of him inside him. But he wanted to do this; he wanted to show his lover how good it felt. 

His head dropped a little more and he laved at one of his balls. Licking it all over until it was wet, and then he sucked it gently into his mouth. His hand on his prick slowly started stroking him. When he reached his head his thumb swiped over his leaking slit and rubbed the precome around his head before lightly digging his thumbnail into the slit. 

Seamus moved his mouth to his other ball and started sucking and showering that one with attention. Dean’s hands moved to the headboard and held on with a death grip. Every swipe of his boyfriends tongue and stroke of his hand was driving him to the edge and quick. He was wound tight and Seamus was playing him perfectly. In a way that only he knew. 

The hands on his prick switched and he felt Seamus’ fingers slip behind his balls to pet at the stretch of skin before his anus. He canted his hips up, feeling like the wanton thing he was. His boyfriend’s mouth left his balls and was on his prick. He suckled at the head and one of his fingers pushed into him. Dean groaned and his body warred with itself, wanting to thrust up into the warm cavern of his boyfriend’s mouth and wanting to shove down on the finger barely inside of him. 

He didn’t have long to lay there shaking before Seamus lowered his head and pushed his finger in until it would go no further. Dean whined and his hips snapped up. His boyfriend swallowed him down and shoved his finger harder into him. Enough to make him start to writhe beneath his ministrations. He sucked him down, digging his tongue into the vein and sucking at the head of his prick. 

Another finger entered him, scissoring and preparing him. Dean felt as though he’d been immersed in a well of pleasure. His shirt stuck to his shoulders and arms. He was so fucking hot, the temperature in the room felt as though it had spiked through the roof. His boyfriend was thrusting his fingers into him just hard enough to push him to the edge but leave him clinging to the last bit of sanity he had. 

Seamus could feel he was close and slowed his fingers and lifted his mouth off of him with a final swipe to his leaking slit. His lover was panting and Merlin, if he didn’t look perfect. He pulled his fingers from him and released his prick. He smiled softly at him and pulled his body forward. He lifted his lover’s legs and placed them over his shoulders, while they locked eyes. He could see nothing but his Dean laying there for him, the love he could see in his eyes reflected in his own. 

He released one leg, while his other hand caressed the one he still held. He reached down and stroked the precome he’d leaked over his head and down his shaft then placed himself at his entrance. He pushed in slowly, the haze of the soft candlelight faded as tight heat engulfed him. 

Dean gasped at the stinging pain of being entered. He pulled on the headboard and his eyes squeezed shut tight. He opened them with soft soothing sounds coming from Seamus while his hand pet gently at his stomach. He evened his breathing and fought to relax so he could move. 

He felt his body open as Seamus pushed further inside of him. Dean whimpered and one hand dropped to the bed above his head, followed quickly by the other. His boyfriend was pushing in slow, letting him acclimate to being filled by him. By the time he reached his end, Dean was moaning in pleasure. 

Seamus tried his best to go slow for his lover. He wanted him to enjoy and experience all of it. Everything he had to offer was his. Slowly he worked up a rhythm of sliding in and out until he was open and met little resistance. Then he angled his hips and held his legs and pushed into his prostate. The quivering bundle of nerves shook against the head of his prick. 

He was already close himself. The soft way of making love to Dean was more than enough to have him ready to come. With that thought in mind he pulled his legs off of him and down to his hips. His hands slid under his lover’s body and he pulled him up into his lap. Dean’s arms wrapped around his neck and he kissed him. 

He licked at his lips until Dean opened for him and he slowly searched his mouth with his tongue. His hips worked just as slow, pushing up while his arms that were wrapped around him pushed him down on him. 

Dean melted into the kiss and all the blood in his body rushed south. Fire burned in his gut unlike ever before. Usually it was like an explosion, this was like a soft fire you thought was smoldering until it lit up and slowly consumed everything in its wake. He let his boyfriend guide them, in the kiss and the way he lifted him to make love to him. 

The fire was burning at his balls and crawling up his prick until he was emptying himself between them. Seamus was still kissing him and his hips still rolled up into him. Dean screamed into his boyfriend’s mouth and his body contracted around the thick length still pushing into him painfully slow. 

Seamus grunted at the tight heat clamping down on him. He had to push harder with his hips to continue to make love to him. The heat of Dean’s seed on his stomach pushed him over the edge and he pushed him down on him and held him. His lover’s contracting body milked his prick as he came inside of him. 

Dean looked at his boyfriend with a new light. He hated leaving him alone. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and crawl into his bed to hold him for the rest of eternity. Seamus smiled at him and nodded to the door softly. They still had the rest of their instructions to follow. “Room.” Seamus got his meaning and nodded. 

Dean left and quickly took off the mask. His hand reached out to lay flat where naked wall was instead of the ornate door. His dark skin showed stark against the pale wall. Merlin, he loved him. With a deep sigh he went to their dormitory to wait for Seamus. The school owl that had delivered his message was in the window, along with another one. 

He opened his knapsack and pulled out the box and the last three pieces of parchment. When he opened the papers another message appeared: 

_Your task is almost done. Congratulations._

_There are two blank pieces of parchment and they are for your choices of the next couple. On one sheet write a name. If the name stays then he/she is available for play. If it disappears then you have to think of someone else. This is your chance to choose a friend who may have a crush and has done nothing about it._

_Once you have chosen your couple you will write down what it is you want them to do._

_No wimping out and writing something like snogging. It has to be of the same theme as your task. Once you write it down on both sheets give them to the owl and it will bring them back to The Master. The Master will take it from there and your task will be complete._

They held each other for what felt like forever. Their foreheads pressed together as they panted into each other’s parted lips. Seamus laid soft kisses to his lover’s mouth when they’d calmed a little. “Love…” _you_. The last word didn’t make it out but none of the meaning was lost when Dean kissed him. Nature finally won over and his wilted prick slid from his lover’s body. He laid his lover down gently and took up his usual position. He crawled into Dean’s side and strung his arm across his chest. They dozed for a little while. And when they woke, they kissed and played a little before getting dressed. 

Dean crawled up onto his bed and read and reread the letter. He knew that he and Seamus could work this out together when he got there. But his mind was now trying to think who this Master could be. Someone in their seventh year, no doubt. Who ever was charming the parchments, setting up the room of requirement, the masque’s… It had to be someone brilliant. 

Seamus came through the door and smiled at him. It was his lover’s face and as soon as he looked up at him he saw the blush stain his cheeks. He loved that blush. Dean lifted his hand to him and when he grabbed his hand he pulled him to him. Dean kissed him long and soft then backed away slowly. His boyfriend offered him another smile and went to the chest at the foot of his bed to retrieve his parchment. Dean sat silent while he read and watched his face for reaction. 

Seamus read over the instructions and felt a little bad. Hooking them up was one thing. Picking random friends to shag in the room of requirement didn’t sound right. Sure he could think of a few people that needed to hook up, but he didn’t think he could force someone to do what they did. 

He walked back over to Dean’s bed and climbed up to sit next to him. “Who?” He asked looking at him when he settled. Dean just shrugged and shook his shoulders. The one word sentences were still in effect and would be until they chose some of their friends to play the game. 

They both sat in silence for a little while when Dean suddenly wrote a name on the parchment. _Harry Potter._ The name stayed for a moment then disappeared. “Bollocks.” Seamus wondered if there might be some charm that made it so each of them were supposed to pick certain people. One way to find out. _Harry Potter._ The name disappeared. There goes that idea. 

After a long while and many names later, Seamus wrote: _Hermione Granger._ The name stayed and Dean let out a small gasp. The idea of Hermione shagging someone in The Room of Requirement was not something he wanted to think of. He liked her well enough and though, yes he preferred blokes, she didn’t seem like a very sexual person. In fact he never wanted to think of her having sex. 

Then he watched Seamus write the next name and he nearly choked when it stayed. “Blimey!” That was going to be an interesting pairing. Then he watched as Seamus wrote out what they were supposed to do and he stared open mouthed at the parchment then at his boyfriend who was grinning now. 

Dean looked at the blank piece of parchment and instead of going for people that he knew were sexually active he went the other direction. _Neville Longbottom._ He waited a moment for the name to disappear, but it didn’t. He smiled. He knew for a fact Neville had been curious about blokes but was head over heels with a bird. He decided to maybe help him in his decision for which to chose. Dean wrote the name of the other person and it stayed as well. 

Feeling rather proud of himself he wrote out what he thought they should do while Seamus chuckled beside him nodding his head. They both folded up their parchments and the owls took them off. They watched them leave and Dean turned to his boyfriend. “I love you.”


	3. Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron expressed an interest in guys, but will being forced to follow through be more than he can handle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, unless otherwise specified. They are used without the Authors permission or knowledge. This is strictly a work of my twisted kinky mind.

Harry woke and immediately felt sore. His entire body ached, especially his bum. He’d taken a hell of a ramming the night before and the sweet memory lingered along with the feel of the man pounding into him. He pulled himself up to sitting and groaned when he realized he was rock hard. Fuck. He pulled the blankets over his erection just in time for Ron to signal he was waking with his usual protesting groans. 

His erection wilted remembering what he’d done to his best mate last night. He never would’ve picked him but… the guilt of what he knew his friend was going to have to do weighed heavy enough on him that soon his arousal was gone. Just in time for Ron to finally pull his arse from bed. It was Sunday and they both had planned to do a whole lot of nothing and let their brain rest. 

The door to their dorm room opened and Hermione came charging in. 

“For Merlin’s sake, Hermione, we coulda been changing in here,” Ron exclaimed. 

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and sat down on Harry’s trunk. “There’s only a half hour left before breakfast is over. If you two want to eat you’re going to need to put a move on. I was thinking after breakfast we could go to the library and…” 

“No. No way. You promised I could have a day off. And I’m not doing anything except maybe heading down to the Pitch to see if anyone wants to start a game.” Ron was jumping out of his bed in his skivvies and reaching for his jeans. “I plan on having some fun even if you want to spend your life buried in books. Sorry, ‘Mione but no way.” 

Hermione squinted her eyes dangerously at Ron then turned to Harry. 

“No dice here either. I agree with Ron. It’s not like we don’t know most of this stuff, Hermione. You have to admit even you’re bored in class.” Harry shifted to make sure he was completely wilted and got up to follow Ron’s lead. 

“Well, a little. But still. We need to study to keep ourselves fresh.” Finally she realized she was beaten and just stood up in silent indignation. “Fine, I’ll watch for an hour then I am going to go study. At least one of us will pass their N.E.W.T.s. With that she stomped to the door and turned before leaving. “Coming?” She asked in her usual demanding tone. 

She slammed the door behind her and Ron and Harry exchanged looks and laughed as they finished getting dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

They ate and headed down to the Pitch together and when Harry mounted his broom he did so with great care. His arse was sore and riding around on the damn thing for hours just didn’t seem like a good idea. There were only a few students down there and true to her word Hermione left after an hour to go and study. Harry actually considered going with her to get off the broom but thought that would raise questions. So he stayed. 

After what felt like too long Harry finally caught the snitch and they all dismounted laughing. Though Harry’s knees were a little unstable from trying to lift his arse off his broom for the last several hours. 

Malfoy came sauntering up to him and clapped him on the back. “What’s wrong there, Potter? You out of shape? Can’t stay on your broom without getting weak in the knees?” 

“Shut it, Malfoy. I’m just a little off my game today.” The last person he wanted to recognize that he was wobbling was Malfoy. “Why weren’t you here playing?” Harry questioned. 

“Oh, did you miss me, Potter?” Draco couldn’t help the snide remarks to Potter. It was just too easy. “I was reading if you must know. It’s what you do with the little square objects that have pages in them, you know?” 

Everyone else was heading back to the school and Harry had the oddest feeling that Malfoy was teasing him more than normal. Did he know? Was he the Master behind this whole game? If so then he would know that Harry got shagged senseless the night before. Or well at least have figured it out with his inability to walk normally. 

“What has you so smug today? Off torturing a first year, were you?” 

“That’s twice now, Potter, that you’ve asked what I’ve been doing. Careful there or I’ll begin to think you worry about me.” Draco had no idea why he was being so mean to Potter. He wasn’t angry with him. “You up for a walk? I could use some company.” 

Harry opened his mouth to retort when Malfoy asked for a walk. “I guess,” he said suspiciously and shrunk his broom so he could stick it in the pouch Hagrid had given him. 

Ron turned and saw Harry and Malfoy talking and decided to go in doors. He still didn’t much care for Malfoy. But after the war was over he did seem changed and he and Harry had become some kind of friends. Ron shrugged it off and headed for the showers. 

He walked into the dorm to find Dean and Seamus damn near going at it through their clothes. Which didn’t look like they’d be staying on for long. “Bloody hell, you two. You’re supposed to warn us before just going at it in the dorms.” He turned bright red and shut the door to hurry back down to the Common Room. 

He found Hermione reading a book in front of the fire. Without Harry or Dean or Seamus to play chess with he was looking for a partner. “Wanna play some Wizard’s Chess, ‘Mione?” Ron asked hopefully. 

“You know I think it’s barbaric. I’m researching something.” She raised her head to answer then quickly buried it again in the tome on her lap. 

So much for that, thought Ron. He decided to go down to the kitchens to grab some food. On his way down he saw him. Ron stopped dead in his tracks and watched as he talked with a group of his friends. Harry’d been after him to ask him out. He just didn’t know how. God’s he was gorgeous. He bordered on beautiful. Ron had more fantasies about him than he’d ever had about birds. 

After Harry answered some pretty serious questions for him he had a better idea of how to go about it and that just made his dreams worse. He licked his lips and darted down the corridor in search of the nearest bathroom. 

Once inside he closed and locked the door and went to one of the stalls. It happened every bloody time. He’d get to thinking about him and suddenly he’d be sporting a massive boner. He made quick work of his trousers and fisted himself quickly. A shaky breath escaped him and he closed his eyes to remember his latest fantasy. 

He was in an empty classroom and he had him laid out on the desk. He held his legs to his chest and he was sliding in and out of him. Ron’s handpicked up a furious rhythm on his prick. He squeezed tighter and a deep moan came from his throat. The boy was so fucking gorgeous and he was pushing down on his prick as he slammed into him over and over. “UGH!” Ron came hard, splashing on the toilet and he stroked himself until he was sure it was done. He got his wand out and quickly cleaned himself and the toilet. 

He left and when he made it up to Gryffindor Tower, Harry was waiting for him. They played a few games of chess when Dean and Seamus finally emerged from their room. 

“Horny bastards,” Ron said loud enough for them to hear. 

Harry snorted and watched Ron beat him at yet another game of chess. 

Ron had left his clothes up by the dorm door and he excused himself to go and put them away. He also needed to grab his own chess pieces. The ones in the Common Room had real issue trusting anyone, even a good player. When he collected his things and went inside there was an owl on his headboard. 

He approached it to see what he was brought when he saw a box and four pieces of parchment keeping the owl there. He untied his things and the owl flew out the window. He opened the box and there inside it was a brilliant green feathery masque. Unrolling the parchment he realized he was screwed. When he had gotten the letter a week ago he had told himself if any strange letters arrived he wouldn’t open them. Not after trying to ask Harry if he had gotten one and he had been tongue-tied for half a day. At least it was during class so it had gone unnoticed. 

_Good Evening Mr. Weasley,_

_Tonight your task is revealed. You are to go to the Room of Requirement wearing this masque. Once you have opened this letter you will no longer be able to speak complete sentences. One word and one word alone can come out of your mouth until the task is complete, but that word cannot be your name. That means that if you decide not to do the task you will be forced to speak in one-word sentences until your task is complete. You have one hour to make it to the Room of Requirement or your task will be automatically rescheduled for tomorrow at the same time._

_Now, once you reach the Room of Requirement you must pass it three times while thinking, “I want a bed”, with your masque on or it will not open. Once your masque is in place it also will not come off until you leave the room. Your partner will be there waiting for you so do not disappoint._

_Your task is to bring your partner to orgasm. What you do after is up to you. When you finish you will wait for your companion to leave then you will leave fifteen minutes after. You will receive further instruction on one of the blank pieces of parchment once you have completed your task_

_Enjoy…_

Ron stared at the letter with his jaw dropped. How the… He didn’t… He read over it again and then read it one more time. But he didn’t know how… He’d been with Lavender more than a few times, but he was so nervous he had to ask her what she liked. It took a few tries, but he finally got there. Now he was supposed to just get some bird off in one try. And he couldn’t talk! He couldn’t talk! Fuck! “How…” Shite! Bloody fucking hell! 

Then it hit him. What if it wasn’t a bird but a bloke? He had no idea… Well he knew how he could get himself off and he supposed the principle was the same. But when he’d talked to Harry, well badgered was more like it. Harry had mentioned fingers and well other things that he wanked off to more than once. If it was a bloke how was he supposed to know if he was doing it right? Harry’d told him about the prostate and how that worked, but again he didn’t want to be just wiggling around his finger like a bloody git. 

He’d been pacing the room and freaking out for thirty minutes. He looked at the clock and quickly hid the box for the masque in his trunk along with the parchment after another read and headed out the door. Everyone was gathered around the chessboard except some first and second years and they just got out of his way as he moved quickly for the portrait hole. 

He stood in front of the Room of Requirement and he had three minutes to spare. He looked at the blank wall and couldn’t believe he was going through with this. Ron put on the masque and felt his shoulder length hair shorten on the sides and in the back. He could see the bangs that fell over his eyes and they were blonde. Well, he figured now whoever was in that room would definitely not know who he was. He felt a wash of relief, but then anxiety that he would not know the other person either. 

With a deep breath he crossed in front of the room three times and the door appeared. He opened it and the first thing he saw was a soft glow coming from in front of him. The door shut behind him and he focused on the _huge bed_ that was in front of him and the _man_ that sat on one side with his legs hanging over. 

He stood frozen to the spot and staring at him. Long dark hair framed a black-feathered masque. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed several times and tried to get his feet to move. The man stood and walked to stand in front of him. With his back to the candles that floated on either side of the bed he couldn’t see anything but his outline. A soft hand grabbed his and led him forward to the bed. 

His feet moved and he found his eyes traveling down the slender form that was leading him towards the bed. His eyes ended on the perfect round globes of his arse. They had stopped and the man was turning around and when he brought his eyes to his companion’s face he saw a slight pink stain to his cheeks. He’d seen him checking out his arse and Ron had been biting his bottom lip. 

“Never…” The man said in a soft voice and his eyes glanced to the bed. 

Blimey! A virgin?! He didn’t want to be someone’s first when there was no chance of knowing who was the one to take it. Ron blushed even deeper than his companion and shook his head. He pointed to himself and said “Either.” His voice didn’t sound like his own so he gathered that the voice of his companion wasn’t his true voice either. 

A look of relief passed over the man’s face and Ron felt terribly guilty for having to do this stupid game. Why on earth would someone do this to them? If he ever found out he’d likely kill them. But if he didn’t bring him to orgasm then they would both be stuck speaking in fucking one-word sentences. 

Ron was scared. He was inexperienced and didn’t know how to start. He liked talking enough that he felt there were some words he should be saying to make things easier on the bloke. His hand reached up when he realized the man had dropped it and cupped his face. His thumb ran soft swipes over his cheek. 

He had only ever thought of one man in this way. Now even though this probably wasn’t him, his companion was the only thing important in his mind. He wanted him to at least enjoy himself. 

Ron shuffled his feet forward until their bodies were barely touching. He kept his eyes inside the masque on the pale amber eyes of his companion. His head bent to make up for the height difference and he pressed his lips to him. His lips were soft and felt so timid against his own. They stayed just barely touching for a moment when Ron slowly started moving his lips against his. He softly sucked first his top then his bottom lip into his mouth. 

He heard a gentle whimper and licked across his lips then slowly pushed inside his mouth. He felt a twitch in his companion’s groin and his prick twitched in response. He pushed his tongue around his companion’s and found his flavor to be absolute heaven. He tasted peppermint at first and then under that there was a flavor that made a shudder run down his spine. He reached his hand to bury in his hair and pulled on his waist until there was no space left between them. 

Their height difference was minimal, but he could feel his companion’s prick swelling just under his own. Ron wanted to taste him everywhere. He felt a need he’d never felt with Lavender. There was something about having a man responding to him that felt right to him. His companion’s hands were traveling up his chest and around his neck. Ron groaned at the feel of him so gently clinging to him. 

The hand in his hair shifted so he could tilt his head and he left his mouth to search out his neck. He placed soft kisses down his cheek to his jaw, then up his jaw to his ear where he slowly licked at the satin lobe until he was sucking at it gently. The man’s nails dug into his back and he groaned in his ear. 

He abandoned the ear to continue his search, licking gently at his throat. He felt his pulse jump under his tongue and he laved at it until he felt it beating rapidly against him. He pushed on it hard then sucked around the vein until he whimpered and his body shook in his arms. He moved from his companion’s pulse until he reached the curve where his neck met his shoulder and he bit down. He didn’t bite him hard, just closed his teeth applying a little pressure until he cried out and whimpered a small, “yes…” 

Ron’s hand on his waist slipped down to cup his arse and hold him close while his hips ground into him a bit. His companion’s knees gave out and he had to leave his neck to hold him up. He brought his head up to gaze down at him and looked in awe at the look that was painted across his face. He looked… sated and calm. 

He held him tight and turned so he could back into the bed. He only sat on the edge and pulled his companion onto his lap. He had no intentions of taking it further than his partner was willing. The man in his lap pulled his feet up and suddenly Ron was harder than he’d ever been in his life. His companion’s arse was digging into his prick and he groaned as he wiggled a little to situate. A loud keening whine escaped his partner and Ron watched as his head dropped back and his whine turned into a whimper that held him in silent fascination. 

Then he hopped into action and started sucking and nibbling at his throat. His companion’s whines and whimpers grew steadily louder as he explored his throat. He started at the dip below his Adam’s apple then worked to the side he’d not yet explored. The salty sweet taste of his skin caused deeper groans to come from his throat. He had no idea it would be like this. Each new slip of skin he explored caused different sounds to come from his companion. 

His hands held his hips and slipped slowly up his back to his shoulders. He pulled him down and thrust his hips up. Soon there were loud screams in the room and he couldn’t believe he was doing what he was. He was fucking him through their clothes and it felt amazing. He’d jerked off a million times and even real sex with Lavender hadn’t been this exciting or had him this hard. 

His companion was nearly bouncing in his lap and Ron could feel his balls tightening. _Merlin, not yet. Please._ If he came this soon and they hadn’t removed one article of clothing what would he be like when he finally was inside a bloke? His thought was broken when the body that was writhing in his lap started shaking and the screams reached an all time high. 

Ron’s hips jerked and as soon as he knew the man had come he too felt his own orgasm peak and crest, spilling himself into his pants. He jerked him down hard on to him until they were both a shaking mess and clinging to one another. 

Ron pushed them both to the middle of the bed and curled his arms around him and tucked him against his side. “Stay,” he whispered in a hoarse voice. He heard soft whimpers and wished there was some way to find out who this was. He wanted to speak to him and tell him who he was and that he enjoyed their time together. 

They lay shivering until they both passed out. Only a few hours had passed and Ron woke to his companion gently lifting himself up. He gazed up at him and touched his chin. “Sorry,” was the only thing his companion said and he slowly climbed from the bed and left. Ron lay there and reached for his wand to clean himself. He wanted to go running after the man, but knew the door wouldn’t open for him until the fifteen minutes had passed. He climbed from the bed and turned to stare at it for a long time. He sighed regretfully and left the room. 

By the time he reached his bed he was good and pissed. He’d just had the most amazing sexual experience in his life and he didn’t know who it was with. He reached into his robe and pulled out the masque from where he’d hidden it on the way back to the common room. He grabbed the parchment from his trunk and climbed into his bed pulling the curtains and cast _Muffliato._

Ron unrolled the parchment and watched as letters slowly formed: 

_Your task is almost complete. Congratulations._

_You were one of our final players in the game. The last thing you need to do tonight is write the person’s name that chose you for the game on the blank piece of parchment provided. Remember, they were also selected as players for this game. When you write the name down and it stays then that is the correct person._

_Once you have written their name down, give it to the owl and it will bring it back to The Master. The Master will take it from there and your task will be complete._

_The final piece of parchment will reveal the time and date of a gathering of the player once you have sent the other piece back to The Master. The Game will not be concluded until that gathering. Which means you are still not allowed to speak to anyone about the game._

Ron stared in disbelief at the instructions. How on earth was he supposed to know who chose him to play the game? Gods, it could be anyone. He reached over to his nightstand, pulling back the curtain to grab a quill, some ink and Quidditch through the Ages. Once he grabbed everything he closed the curtain again, cast _Muffliato_ and set his book down in front of his crossed legs. 

He placed the parchment with his instructions on the bed above the book and the other two blank ones on the book to figure out who’d set him up for this game. He couldn’t think of anyone that would do that to him. This was his chance though, he’d told himself he’d hex whoever had set him up to play this stupid game. 

He started with the first and most obvious person that would do something to embarrass him. _Draco Malfoy_. The name stayed for a moment and then disappeared. Worth a try. He sighed and raked his fingers back through his hair. Then he growled and wrote: _Dean Thomas._ The name disappeared. It wasn’t that he thought Dean would do anything to embarrass him, he would do it because he was a horny git who believed that everyone needed to be shagging as much as he and Seamus apparently were. 

Ron put his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his hand. He looked down at the blank piece of parchment and just couldn’t think who to pick. He’d gone through at least twenty names. All of them had disappeared. His other hand rolled the quill back and forth between his thumb and forefinger as he stared at the page. He gave a small chuckle and tried another name. 

_Harry Potter_

He chuckled again, waiting for the name to disappear. No way his best mate would set him up for something like that. Any time now. It was going to disappear. It stayed. 

Ron could feel the back of his neck and ears heating. He was supposed to be his best mate. He snatched up the piece of parchment, rolled it and tied it. It looked manhandled and he didn’t give a shite. He heard a soft hoot and he yanked back his curtains. The owl came forward and he tied it to its ankle before it flew off. Harry came sauntering in the room then and Ron glared at him. 

He pulled himself from his bed and got in front of him, stopping his progress to his bed. He shoved his finger in his chest having left his wand on his bed. “YOU!...” His tongue quickly knotted and there was nothing else he could say. 

He glared at him and turned to walk back to his bed where he pulled the curtains back around him. He tried to think of something besides yelling at Harry but nothing could come to mind. His tongue stayed tied and he stayed mad. 

He yanked up the last piece of Parchment which now had writing on it. 

_Go to the Room of Requirement Tuesday night at 10 p.m. wearing your masque. Cross in front of the door three times thinking “I am here for the Game.” Once inside you will find your partner for the game and stand at their side. The rest of your instructions will be given to you by The Master and the game will be concluded._

Ron growled again and decided he didn’t need to do anything other than sleep. If he got out of his bed he’d likely kill Harry Potter. It took falling asleep for his tongue to untie. He could think of nothing but getting out of his bed and yelling at Harry. He couldn’t believe how he’d just stared at him. It was like he knew it was coming.


	4. Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy playing with a girl? Let's see if she knows her... stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, unless otherwise specified. They are used without the Authors permission or knowledge. This is strictly a work of my twisted kinky mind.

Pansy couldn’t believe how sodding boring this final half year was. Her parents had insisted she attend and help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts. She of course had complained, stating she had nothing to do with the destruction of the damnable place. Yet they expected her to help. Something about upholding the family name. Many of the previous year’s students were also there. She wasn’t surprised to see prats like Oliver Wood or the elder Weasley’s. Blaise and Theodore were a bit of a surprise at first even though they were in her year. But she chalked it up to their families wanting them to put up a good front. That is until she caught Blaise shagging a certain boy in their year. 

On the first day of lessons she had gotten a letter about a game. She was up for it. Mostly she figured it was something to look forward to. It had to be a Slytherin, only one of her own house would be so brilliant as to come up with it. And… if it were a Slytherin, she could almost bet that the game would be sexual in nature. Nights in the common room always ended up in some sort of game where they would find some way to fondle one another. 

As it was, it was late Sunday night and she was sitting by the fire in the common room. Most of the other students had gone to bed except Draco and Greg. They were, as usual, sitting and talking about idiot boy stuff. Since the end of the war she had found Draco to be somewhat diminished. Of course that had nothing to do with the fact that she was no longer dating him. Nor the fact that his father was in Azkaban and their family fortune was not quite what it used to be. 

She thought that part of it had to do with his truce with Harry Potter. AKA; Scarhead. She thought his gratitude from Harry standing up for him was going a bit far. She thought a simple thank you would suffice. Not that Draco Malfoy ever said thank you. But really, he was going a bit far. Playing Quidditch with the prat or going off walking together. 

Pansy opened her tome and was about to study when a hoot from one of the school owls caught her attention. She turned to see it propped on the end of the sofa she was sitting on and as she reached for the box both boys called out good night and left. She shook her head and picked up the box that had a scroll of parchments attached to it. She untied the string and the bird took off. 

The scrolls fell to the sofa and she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful black feathered Masquerade Masque. It looked expensive and it looked like something her mother would have sent her. She smiled and unrolled the parchment. 

_Good Evening Miss Parkinson,_

_Tonight your task is revealed. You are to go to the Room of Requirement wearing this masque. Once you have opened this letter you will no longer be able to speak complete sentences. One word and one word alone can come out of your mouth until the task is complete, but that word cannot be your name. That means that if you decide not to do the task you will be forced to speak in one-word sentences until your task is complete. You have fifteen minutes to make it to the Room of Requirement or your task will be automatically rescheduled for tomorrow at the same time._

_Now, once you reach the Room of Requirement you must pass it three times while thinking, “I want a bed”, with your masque on or it will not open. Once your masque is in place it also will not come off until you leave the room. Your partner will arrive fifteen minutes after you._

_Your task will be to use the supplied muggle props to shag your partner. What you do after is up to you. When you finish you will leave and your companion will leave fifteen minutes after you depart. You will receive further instruction on one of the blank pieces of parchment once you have completed your task_

_Enjoy…_

A smirk slowly lifted the corners of Pansy’s mouth. “I…” _knew it._ Definitely a Slytherin thought of this game. She gathered the box and parchment and took them up to her dorm. She stashed everything except the Masque in her trunk and locked it. Then she headed out; it would take her time to get to the seventh floor. She headed out of the Dungeons at a quick pace and when she stopped across from the tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet she lifted the Masque to her face. 

She felt the charm work and saw her blonde hair that was hanging down her chest turn black. She snickered and gave a deep sigh before passing in front of the blank wall three times. An ornate door appeared and she went inside. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark. There was a large black lacquer bed with a red duvet lit by floating, iron candelabras on either side. 

She moved to the bed and noticed something sitting in the center. A black box with a red satin bow. This must be the muggle prop she was supposed to use. She figured it had to be a vibrator of some sort. They were the only muggle inventions she truly appreciated. She untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a harness of sorts with a large dildo attached. Her eyebrow arched, and when she picked it up out of the box she noticed that it was two sided. “Well…” That certainly makes it more fun. 

Her voice was a little higher in pitch than her normal voice. She wondered if she were supposed to shag a bloke or a bird. Either would be fun, she had no qualms with sex or her sexual partners. Though blokes had parts that were altogether wonderful, those parts can be simulated. Like with the toy in her hand. Birds though… Women had parts that could not be simulated. She loved the feel of soft breasts, small or ample. The taste of a woman’s vagina… It was something she loved. 

Pansy looked down at the bed and wondered if she should go ahead and disrobe. She didn’t mind appearing eager. But it could possibly be her first time with this person. If it was a Slytherin it would depend on whom it was. But, considering that it could very likely be someone she’d never been with she preferred to wait to disrobe until her companion showed. She liked to undress for her partner. The look that they got in their eyes as she revealed inches of her creamy flesh at a time always made her wet. 

The toy was still in her hand and she put it back in the box but left it open. She wanted them to see her first instead of focus on the two sided dildo. The room was completely dark; outside of the bed there was nothing to see. In her mind she tried to think of who could be the person behind all this. Who had the intelligence to pull this off? Outside of herself and a few others the only one that really stuck out was Draco. She was still going over the list of possibilities when she heard the door latch click open. 

Pansy turned to face the door. The silhouette was slender and definitely feminine. The corners of her mouth curled up and she watched as the woman walked towards her. She had short hair, blonde, with a little bit of curl. She knew that it wasn’t in fact her hair, but it was nice. As she got closer she could make out her curves a little better. She was not overly large, a nice chest, definitely worth attention. Then Pansy felt her smile slip. The shirt was a dark green. One that she recognized. 

Fuck. 

She knew exactly who this was. And it was someone she wouldn’t have fucked if her life depended on it. Well… Not that she would admit to herself. In fact, she had argued with the girl frequently over the rebuild of Hogwarts. She never understood everyone’s attraction to her. Sure she was pretty, but entirely too perfect for her tastes. Her frown must have shown through to her companion and she quickly cleared her throat and mastered her own emotions. 

“Sure?” The girl took a moment before she said the one word. From what Pansy could decipher she was trying to make sure that Pansy was okay with what they were supposed to do. She nodded. “You?” 

Pansy narrowed her eyes and tried to gauge the girl’s reaction. She watched her dark eyes behind the silver masque travel her body. The way they stopped at her breasts and continued further down. She was reminded of the way boys looked at her. There was hunger in her eyes when they finally made their way back to her own. 

Fire ignited at the base of her spine and just like that, Pansy knew she’d enjoy her time with her. If she thought the hunger in the girl’s eyes was enough of an indication of how much she wanted her, the hands reaching for her waist to yank her forward was definite proof. Pansy’s eyes went wide for a split second at the feel of those hands pulling her forward before her mouth was captured in a kiss that nearly had her knees giving out. 

Her companion’s teeth nipped at her lips. Her tongue thrust down her throat and her hands slid up her sides. Pansy had been with women before; she liked it well enough but found it to be a little too gentle for her tastes. This… This was more her speed, her companion knew how to kiss and when her hands moved on her body it was like there was urgency and need in her that reflected in her harsh handling. 

Pansy had to break the kiss and as soon as she did her companion attacked her throat. Sucking and biting at her until she reached the juncture of neck and shoulder. She kissed and licked there gently before biting hard enough that her hands had to wrap around Pansy’s waist as she screamed and her knees gave out. Pansy’s own hands had gone to her companions shoulders long ago and were now gripping hard for purchase. 

Small licks were placed over the bite and one of the hands that were at her back moved to the front of her shirt and started unbuttoning her blouse. Pansy opened her eyes and watched her companions face. Her eyes took in each bit of exposed flesh until she had it open and her hand came back up to pull the blouse off one shoulder, switch arms then pull it completely off. 

By this time Pansy had gained back the use of her legs and it was time to gain back control. She was the one who was supposed to fuck her companion. She felt the corners of her lips curl up and she moved one hand to cup the back of her companion’s neck and the other to her waist. The hand at her neck moved up into her hair and she fisted it. She almost cursed the one word sentences. At that point she had a lot to say, but instead let the woman see that it would take more than a well placed bite to have her submit to her. Their eyes locked and they both gave off the air of dominance. 

The corner of her mouth lifted more, she liked that there was going to be a fight for dominance. It made Pansy think more of the girl in her grasp, she knew that her instructions would have been to be fucked by her companion, yet she was not going to simply lay back and spread her legs. Her companion was going to make her work for the pleasure of her body. 

Within moments Pansy had taken her companion’s shirt off and it was lying somewhere in the darkened room, and they were both groping one another, exchanging bites and kisses while they were divesting each other of their trousers. By the time they stood in front of each other in only their knickers, Pansy was wet with anticipation. She had her arm around her companion, her teeth on her throat and her free hand shoving down her knickers. 

The soft nest of curls was small and well trimmed. Pansy had to admit it surprised her; she had to make a mental note to not be surprised by anything she discovered about her companion. There was apparently a lot more to her than she thought. She moved forward, pushing her companion into the bed while her fingers slid between her labia. When she fell against the bed, her companion caught herself on her elbows while she pulled her lace knickers down and off. 

Pansy let her eyes travel down from her companion’s eyes, over the soft swell of her breasts, still inside her bra, the flat plane of her stomach, slightly defined, to the soft nest of curls. Her companion’s legs opened and she moved her feet to the bed, opening herself for her. Pansy arched her brow and looked up into her eyes. She looked expectant, as if waiting to see if Pansy was capable of pleasing her. 

Pansy looked back down to the pink vagina and licked her lips. She didn’t think she’d ever been so turned on; the girl was just like her, frighteningly so. Pansy moved forward until her thighs pressed against the end of the bed and her companion’s waiting sex was just a few inches in front of her. She lifted her hands to her bra and yanked the soft cups down until both breasts were free and the bra was pushing them up from under. She watched as her pink nipples beaded in the warmth of the room. Leaning forward she licked over one taut bud while her hand cupped her waiting pussy. 

Pansy’s companion shivered and moaned, her body arched against her hand demandingly. She bit down on the hard bud in her mouth and was rewarded with a loud gasp. The pulsing of her pussy in her hand was growing and all Pansy knew was that she wanted to hear her come undone, she wanted her screaming and writhing beneath her. The heat between them was something that was getting increasingly difficult to deny. Pansy knew who it was in her hands, and she wasn’t disgusted. In fact, she was wishing her companion knew her identity as well. 

With more aggression then she had ever had, she moved her hands quickly to her shoulders and shoved her down to the bed. Her head dropped and she laved at her moistened entrance. The tangy flavor was not unwelcome, in fact it had her groaning and shoving her legs open more at her thighs. Her tongue dipped inside of her and her companion’s hot body contracted around her tongue. She flicked her tongue inside of her and started a slow thrusting; when she became too impatient she lifted her head and licked a strong line up to her clit. 

Pansy sucked the small bud into her mouth and moved one hand down from her thigh to shove two fingers into her. Her fingers angled up to where her g-spot should be and rubbed over it until she was screaming for her. Her clit grew hard in her mouth and she sucked with renewed passion, taking it between her teeth until a hot wash of her companion’s juices flowed over her hand. 

She was licking her softly when her companion tapped the side of her hand with something. She looked up to see the harness and smiled. The demanding look let her know that her partner wanted to be fucked now, no more waiting, no more foreplay, just good and fucked. 

Pansy stood up straight and hooked her fingers in her knickers and shoved them down. She reached back for her bra clasp and unfastened it while watching her companion do the same. They tossed the last remaining vestiges of their clothing aside and Pansy stepped into the harness. She had to open her legs to push the inside dildo into her. A moan slipped out her throat and was echoed from her partner as she watched it slide into her. Once it was in place she moved her hand to one hip and adjusted the belt so it fit more snug on her slender hips. Then she did the same on the opposite hip. 

All the while her pussy contracted around the invading dildo. She could feel herself close to orgasm already and knew it wouldn’t take long. Her companion was back on her elbows and working her way to the center of the bed lengthwise and Pansy crawled after her. She lowered herself between her legs and held her faux cock in her hand and positioned it at her companion’s hot hole. She pushed slowly inside of her, her partner’s hips coming up to meet her. The dildo inside of her moved as she pushed inside, then as she pulled out, the one inside her pulled out a little as well. The sensation was amazing, it was like getting fucked and fucking someone at the same time. 

Before long she was pounding hard into her partner. The difficulty it took to keep up a steady thrust gave her more respect for the men she’d been with. She never realized how hard it was to keep up a rhythm. She tried to angle herself so she was thrusting over her g-spot with every stroke. She was getting deeper as her companion opened to her. She helped angle her hips and on the next thrust she hit her end and she felt the hot splash of her come on her hips. 

Pansy couldn’t help it, her body reacted and she matched her orgasm. They both screamed until her throat was raw and her hips and lower back started getting angry with her for the workout. She collapsed on top of her and they both lay there and fought to catch their breath. She had to really pull at her hips to pull out of her, and roll to the side. Her companion moaned and turned to face her. 

There wasn’t much left to be said and it seemed that neither of them wanted to prolong the inevitable. Her companion smiled and leaned forward for one last heated kiss and got quickly dressed and left without a look back. Pansy chuckled. She never would’ve guessed she was as much of a freak as herself. She unstrapped the toy and placed it back in the box, she was so keeping the thing, and got together to go back to the dorm. 

She went quickly to her trunk and opened it to retrieve the parchments and moved to her bed. She drew the curtains shut and settled herself down. Her mind was replaying her night in the Room of Requirement. Every touch, taste, scent and feeling was whirling around and she was turned on again. She laughed and opened the remaining parchment. 

_Your task is almost complete. Congratulations._

_You were one of our final players in the game. The last thing you need to do tonight is write the person’s name that chose you for the game on the blank piece of parchment provided. Remember, they were also selected as players for this game. When you write the name down and it stays then that is the correct person._

_Once you have written their name down, give it to the owl and it will bring it back to The Master. The Master will take it from there and your task will be complete._

_The final piece of parchment will reveal the time and date of a gathering of the players once you have sent the other piece back to The Master. The Game will not be concluded until that gathering. Which means you are still not allowed to speak to anyone about the game._

Pansy snickered and wrote one name down on the parchment in her fine script. She smiled when the name didn’t disappear and opened her curtains. A soft hoot from the corner sounded and an owl flew to her bed. She tied the parchment to its ankle and opened the curtain again for it to take it back to The Master. 

She looked down expectantly at the remaining piece of parchment and the letters slowly came into view. 

_Go to the Room of Requirement Tuesday night at 10 p.m. wearing your masque. Cross in front of the door three times thinking “I am here for the Game.” Once inside you will find your partner for the game and stand at their side. The rest of your instructions will be given to you by The Master and the game will be concluded._

With another snicker she put everything away, cleaning the toy for future use and locked it in her trunk before turning in for the night.


	5. Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Hermione enjoy not being in control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, unless otherwise specified. They are used without the Authors permission or knowledge. This is strictly a work of my twisted kinky mind.

Hermione had just barely escaped potions class without killing either Ron or Harry. Ron wasn’t talking to Harry, and though Harry pretended he didn’t know why, Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that he did. It was like fourth year all over again, only this time Harry was walking around like a wounded puppy instead of ignoring Ron as well. He tried on several occasions to speak with him only to be told off. At least he didn’t ask her to carry any messages to Ron. She was not playing that game again. What made it even more infuriating was that Ron wasn’t telling her anything, he wouldn’t tell her what Harry did so wrong to deserve to lose his best mate. 

The one thing their idiotic non-argument did was take her mind off _The Game_. She’d tested the first parchment for spells and found that there were several spells cast on the parchment. Even though the words had disappeared after a few moments, the spells still clung to the paper. She had tried taking the parchment to Professor McGonagall and as soon as she opened her mouth her tongue twisted in her mouth and she grabbed the parchment from Professor McGonagall’s hand and ran from the room. She was so embarrassed that she hadn’t spoken to her for the next few days. When the Professor had finally questioned her about it she claimed it was a prank someone had played on her but she had sorted it out. 

She had decided that it was in fact a prank but couldn’t stop her mind from trying to figure it out. Who would put together a game for a select few students to play? She assumed it was a select few, because it would be too difficult to organize something like this with too many people involved. The only spell that she could figure out for certain was the vanishing spell done on the ink, and no counter spell she could come up with made the ink reappear. The tongue tying spell was truly brilliant, for them to limit the spell to only work on the words that appeared on the parchment was a stroke of genius. She exhausted herself in the library and was constantly watching those around her. 

When she finally made it to the girl’s dormitory she had completely forgotten about the stupid game. She was worried about how to fix Harry and Ron. With everything they had gone through the previous year, not to mention all the years before that it seemed ridiculous for them to be arguing. They didn’t survive all of that simply to throw away their friendship on something that neither seemed willing to discuss. Hermione plopped down on her bed, thankful for the end of lessons when an owl flew in through the open window and perched itself on her trunk. 

There was a box tied to its ankle and a scroll of parchments attached to the box. She untied the box and the owl gave an indignant hoot and shot out the window towards the owlery. “Rude bird,” Hermione whispered under her breath and unrolled the parchment. 

_Good Evening Miss Granger,_

_Tonight your task is revealed. You are to go to the Room of Requirement in thirty minutes wearing this masque. Once you have opened this letter you will no longer be able to speak complete sentences. One word and one word alone can come out of your mouth until the task is complete, but that word cannot be your name. That means that if you decide not to do the task you will be forced to speak in one-word sentences until your task is complete. You have fifteen minutes to make it to the Room of Requirement or your task will be automatically rescheduled for tomorrow at the same time._

_Now, once you reach the Room of Requirement you must pass it three times while thinking, “I want a bed”, with your masque on or it will not open. Once your masque is in place it also will not come off until you leave the room. Your partner will already be there waiting._

_Your task will be to submit to your companion, you are always in control, Miss Granger. Now you must learn to be submissive to a dominant partner. What you do after is up to you. When you finish you will leave and your companion will leave fifteen minutes after you depart. You will receive further instruction on one of the blank pieces of parchment once you have completed your task._

_Enjoy…_

“Masque?” Hermione opened the box to find a lavender feathered Masquerade Masque. Submit? Her mind was going a million kilometers a second. “What…” The rest of the words were lost and she again felt that the witch or wizard that was behind this was brilliant. She looked at her watch, it was three fifteen in the afternoon and she had one half hour to reach the room of requirement. She reread the parchment several times, her anger only building more with each reading. What did they mean _you are always in control?_ Was that some sort of stab at her need to understand everything? What was wrong with knowing all the facts in a situation before running head long into it? Or studying? Or planning? 

Hermione growled out her frustration and rolled the parchment back up when the words disappeared and tucked it under her pillow. There was no time for her to check it for spells she would have to do that when she got back. She grabbed the note pad and ink pen she liked to keep handy for notes and such, and tucked it into her jeans. She quickly took off her robe and changed into a non-descript plain white t-shirt. She wished she had time to do something with her hair. It was kind of a giveaway of who she was. She grabbed the Masque and headed down the stairs and into the common room. There were plenty of people milling about and she was actually thankful that Ron and Harry were at odds with one another, because neither seemed to notice her crawling through the portrait hole. 

Hermione made it to the room of requirement with a few minutes to spare. She tried passing in front of it three times thinking I want a bed. But nothing happened. She growled again then looked down at her watch again. Which made her see the lavender feathers in her other hand. She rolled her eyes and shook her head and put it on. She took a deep breath and repeated the process. As an ornate door appeared she felt a spell working on her. She reached up to the Masque and it wouldn’t budge. Her hair lightened to a soft blonde color and straightened. Her skin took on a slightly tanner tinge that she could never achieve on her own. All of this sent her mind reeling again, the spell it would take to change her appearance and stick the Masque to her was very good. There was no discomfort like taking Poly Juice potion. 

She looked up and the door was completely formed. “Bugger.” Her hand reached for the door knob slowly, trembling lightly and she turned it. It was very dark inside and as soon as she stepped in the door shut behind her. She could see her companion standing beside a beautiful cherry wood bed. But the bed was not what had her attention, nor was her companion. What had her attention was the thing hanging over to the bed. 

It looked like some kind of leather swing with straps that she didn’t understand. Her mouth dropped open and she just didn’t think there were words she could form to explain her pure shock and unwillingness to participate in such a lewd and demeaning form of sex. Not even if she could speak more than one word. That thought had her mind snapping back into action. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the note pad and pen and moved quickly to her companion. It was then that she noticed it was a girl. 

Again she had to stop for a moment and let her mind work. She couldn’t believe she was in there with another girl. Sure she’d had a few fantasies, and a few lingering thoughts here and there about what it would be like to be with a girl. But she was definitely not willing to just experiment on someone that she didn’t know. Well she might know her, her appearance was changed like hers, she was sure, so it might very well be someone she knew. Someone she knew well or someone that she hated. 

Hermione shook her head again and opened up the note pad. She put her pen to the paper and started to write. _I… eoyng sdihgr. Woihre._ The words she tried to write came out nonsense. She growled again and threw the pen and paper down on the floor. She stomped the last few feet to the bed and plopped down in frustration. She made sure to sit at the very foot of the bed, as far away from the swingy thing hanging at its center. The entire time she’d thrown her little tantrum her companion had stood there in silence. 

The soft shuffle of feet moving across the floor had her turning her head. She looked up and to her right. Her companion was leaning against the bed post one arm wrapped around it like she was hugging it. She gave her a soft smile and Hermione finally took in her appearance. She didn’t run her eyes down her body the way a man would, she looked at her hair, her lips and cheeks and finally settled on her eyes. The deep green eyes were soft and understanding. 

“Stuck.” That one word was spoken very gently but with a certain finality. They were both stuck there, and there was nothing they could do about it, except what it was they were supposed to do. Hermione wondered what her companion’s instructions were. 

Hermione straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath and stood up. She walked to her companion who was straightening herself from the bed post as well. She tried to smile at her and didn’t know how it would be interpreted or if it even came off as a smile. The butterflies in her stomach were dancing around like they were on some sort of sugar rush. Her companion was very pretty, though it was the look in her eyes that Hermione liked. She could see that she was a very sweet person and trying to be understanding of what Hermione was going through. 

The girl reached out with one hand and took hers. Her heart started pounding furiously in her ears and she felt like she’d never been so frightened in her life. And that was saying something, considering what she had survived since she first arrived at Hogwarts. But if she could face half the things she had, then sex with such a beautiful girl should not be such a difficult thing. The submitting wasn’t even that big of a deal. Her most recurring fantasy was that someone would be strong enough to dominate her. It was the swingy thing that had her butterflies going from a sugar rush to a speed addiction. She was fairly inexperienced, and as far as women went she was completely inexperienced. 

A soft hand cupped her cheek and brought her back from the daunting leather swing with its metal chains and straps that made no sense to her. Suddenly their faces were too close and Hermione was finding it very hard to breathe. The green of her companion’s eyes seemed to glow with something she couldn’t decipher. Then their lips touched and Hermione’s hands darted out to grip her companion’s hips. Her eyes stayed open for a moment and they watched each other as their lips started moving. 

Something that could only be described as a whine slipped up her throat and when her companion’s moist tongue brushed her bottom lip her eyes rolled then shut. The kiss was soft and sweet, so much more gentle then kissing a boy. Her lips were a gentle pressure against her own, and her tongue slid into her parted lips like a sweet butter melting on a muffin. The kiss was more than enough to have her knees going weak and surprisingly enough the butterflies calmed as if her kiss was some sort of drug that made them lazy in their furious flapping. 

When the kiss finally broke, Hermione was well and in her companion’s control. It was odd, when she had thought of someone dominating her she had thought it was going to be something more forceful. This, this was like a subtle tug that had her willing to follow where ever her companion led. And she did. When her companion started turning and pulling her back around the bed she followed happily.

 

They stopped when they reached the side of the bed and the butterflies picked up again. Her companion must have noticed because she stepped into her again and her hand came up to her face so her thumb could swipe gently over her kiss swollen lips. “Gentle.” The one word seemed to be a promise and for some reason, even though she had no idea who this girl was, she believed her. It was something in those green eyes that made her trust her. The butterflies calmed again, maybe it wasn’t just her kiss, but the girl herself. 

Her companion let go of her hand and dropped her other hand so that both went to the hem of her shirt. She slowly lifted it up her body, her fingers grazing lightly on her skin as they went. Hermione lifted her arms and shivered with the feel of her companion’s fingers grazing her arms as they lifted the shirt off of her. The girl was either playing the role of domination or was a little like her, she didn’t simply toss the shirt to the floor, she folded it just the way she did and placed it on the floor gently. When she turned back to her, she let her eyes search Hermione’s. She apparently saw what she needed to and her fingers went to work on her belt, buttons, and zipper of her jeans. Hermione looked down to watch her and liked the way her white bra stood out against her freshly tanned skin. 

All thought was lost again as her companion’s delicate fingers pulled her wand from the belt holster it rested in and laid it on the bed. She then slipped into her jeans at her hips and slowly started pushing them down her legs with her nails lightly scraping all the way down. Hermione shivered again. Then her companion’s fingers were making quick work of her shoes and lifting each leg out of her jeans. She folded them and laid them next to the shirt then lifted the shirt and set it on top of her jeans. She turned to the bed and retrieved her wand and set it on top of it all.

Hermione stood there in nothing but her skivvies and felt totally at ease. She had no idea where this calm came from but she liked it. She liked that she was not in control, she never thought she would. Her companion climbed on top of the bed and knelt down to hold her hand out to her. Hermione closed her hand around hers and climbed up with her. She stood with her partner and felt her hands sliding gently across the skin of her sides, causing goose flesh to erupt all over her body and her nipples to bead inside her bra. 

They moved cautiously over the bed, the feel of the mattress dipping with their progress. When the soft leather brushed the back of her knees she felt the butterflies stir again but one look at her companion eased them back. She was pushed gently into its seat and she concentrated on her breathing. Her companion moved her gaze from her eyes to her hand as she lifted it to place it in one of the hanging straps. She tightened the strap around her wrist enough so that she still had movement but couldn’t pull her hand out. Her fingers curled around the cold metal of the chain that hung from somewhere she couldn’t see and her companion did her other hand the same way. 

Hermione’s eyes went back to her companion’s as her hands slid down the arm she’d just restrained to her chest. Her hands smoothed over the upper part of her chest until she had one at each shoulder. Then slowly, so very slowly that she moaned softly, her hands moved down her chest, over her breasts coming to rest on her stomach. They stared at each other and it seemed like they were both feeling out Hermione’s uneven breaths. 

It seemed like an eternity that they stared into one another’s eyes before finally Hermione closed her eyes and whined. A smirk graced the beautiful Cupid’s bow mouth under the forest green masque that made her eyes sparkle. Hermione opened her eyes to see the smirk still on her companion’s face and she knew it was part of her dominance. She was already making Hermione beg without words. 

With a nod, that seemed to signal that she was pleased Hermione understood, both of her hands moved to one thigh. Again, Hermione watched her face as nails from both hands scraped down her leg until she was lifting it and tugging her arse forward on the swing. Her leg extended and lifted high in the air to the leather strap. Hermione could feel her heart fluttering rapidly, as if anticipating what her partner would do to her once she was fully strapped in. She tightened the strap around her ankle and moved to the other thigh to start the process all over again. 

By the time Hermione was strapped in she felt a twinge of unease, she was very exposed in the swing. Her body was completely in the hands of her companion and she felt slightly frightened and more than slightly turned on. Her companion seemed to understand, and again Hermione felt that the woman was very in tune with her needs. She stayed kneeling between her legs. The height at which the swing was set lifted her only half a meter or so off of the bed, so her view to her companion was virtually undisturbed. 

Hermione tugged her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it to stop herself from whimpering. Her companion lifted both her hands to her blouse and started slowly unbuttoning. Hermione worried at her bottom lip and her eyes watched the progress of her hands. When the blouse was completely undone, her companion opened it like she was revealing a prize. A green lace bra that matched the Masque showed against pale skin. Hermione’s eyes took in her body and couldn’t help but notice she was a little more _gifted_ than she was. Surprisingly she liked it, she used to hate that men always liked girls with big breasts, now she appreciated the draw. 

“Ahem.” Her companion cleared her throat loudly and Hermione’s eyes snapped up from her ogling of her breasts to her eyes. The smirk was back on her face and she was obviously happy she liked the view. Her hand slid down Hermione’s thigh slowly until just before it reached her lace panties. She gave a firm but soft slap to her thigh. 

Hermione gasped and was caught completely off guard by the smack. She was also caught off guard by the fact that she liked it. The girl was obviously chiding her for lingering too long on her ample breasts. The leather swing supported her back and head and she could feel where sweat was starting to form on her skin as she wiggled a little against the swing. Her mind was taking note of everything that was happening but her eyes were all for the girl. She hoped she would be able to touch her later, kiss her again and do things that suddenly seemed like things she wanted all her life but just didn’t know. 

Hermione watched her eyes sparkle as she moved to the edge of the bed and climbed off. Hermione’s heart stopped. She didn’t want her gone, and the thought of her leaving her like this tied up for anyone to find raced through her mind. The girl watched her and saw the panic flit through her eyes and leaned over the bed to touch her leg. She pet it slowly, soothingly, in a way that was like reassuring a small child or pet. Then she straightened and laid her shirt on the bed and lifted one foot to the bed next to it and took off her shoe. She placed it on the floor and repeated the process with the other shoe. Once that was done she unfastened her jeans and slid them down to reveal matching panties then folded everything and placed it on the floor. The entire show, Hermione made sure to only take small glances at her body and then gaze back up into her eyes. 

She climbed back on the bed and moved back to kneel between her legs. Her hands reached up to Hermione’s ankles and slid slowly down her skin. Hermione’s breath caught and she felt gooseflesh run amuck all over her body again. She again felt the difference between a man and a woman; her hands were soft and smooth, un-callused and gentle. The hands reached her inner thigh and she pushed her thumbs just inside the elastic of her panties at her groin and slid them up and down there for a moment. Hermione squirmed and whined, wanting to feel her touch her more, wishing for the absence of clothing, wanting…. When the thumbs were removed she made a frustrated noise that gave her another smack to her opposite thigh. 

Hermione’s head dropped back and she moaned. She felt a soft hand pet at her stomach which caused her to tremble under her touch. Hermione was more turned on than she’d ever been in her life. Kissing and groping with men was no where near as hot as what was happening to her. She felt silk brushed against her thighs and then something warm blew across her most intimate of parts. Hermione’s head snapped up to look down her body and see her companion’s head between her legs. The silk was her hair and she was blowing across her again. Her hands gripped the chains and she was moaning again. She was already wet, and she could swear that she would come from the anticipation of touches and the small smacks to her thighs. 

The heat and silky hair moved away from her and she cried out, this time the soft smack was right over her vagina. Her clit quivered and her back arched as her hands pulled hard on the chains. Another smack and she screamed for her. Merlin, she had no idea. The most erotic thing, the most pleasure she’d ever felt…. It was all new to her and she was left a shaking, whining mess. When she finally opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and her breathing was labored as though she’d run the length of the Library twenty times. Her companion finally came into focus and she moved her hand to pet softly over where she’d just smacked. 

“Please…” Hermione begged and whined, barely registering that her voice didn’t sound like her own. She wanted her touch and everything it had to offer. 

The hand that was petting her moved as her other hand brought her wand from who knows where to rub up and down her drenched panties. Hermione couldn’t let go or even ease off the chains, her hands were pulling so hard that her back was lifted from the cushion of the swing. She worried at her bottom lip and watched her companion’s eyes darken, and fill with need. She could hear the charm over her heavy breaths but her panties were suddenly ripped from her body. She whined again, a long high pitched whine that only heightened when the wand slid between her labia and the tip gave a gentle nudge to her clit. “Ahhhhh..” 

She had never used her wand in a sexual manner before, for fear of hurting herself. But the fear of what the wand could do was only adding to her arousal. Her clit hardened with another nudge and she screamed for her. The wand was removed and Hermione whimpered at the loss. Another smack to her thigh and she was whining and breathing harder than ever now. Her hands clung and the links in the chain on her right hand pinched her palm. She hissed and loosened her grip until the pinching eased off. She relaxed herself and let her back fall back against the swing. 

She was rewarded with a smile and soft petting to her vagina. Without the hindrance of her panties, she could feel her fingers sliding between her labia. Hermione curled her toes and fought not to scream. The petting continued until she lifted her head to look questioningly at her companion. Why wasn’t she doing anything else? Why didn’t she continue? Was she waiting? What was she waiting for? When she looked into her eyes, she could still see desire there, but the rest of her face was a calm mask. “Please…” Another whimpered plea that sounded so needy she felt it tear at her insides. Hermione’s desire and need for completion was tangible in the one word. 

The Cupid’s bow mouth curled up in the corners and she gave her a small nod, as if to say that was what she was waiting for. She was making her beg for what she wanted, even if it was only one word she was allowed to speak. “Watch.” Her companion’s tone could not be mistaken. She was demanding her not to look away. She both wanted to and didn’t want to. She wanted to look away for the lovely smacks, and she didn’t for fear she wouldn’t do what she hoped she was going to do. 

They locked eyes and Hermione felt one finger slide inside of her. She gasped and fought to hold her companion’s gaze. The finger slid in and out of her almost too slow, making her whine and grind her teeth at the same time. Then her finger hooked up and pushed against her. Explosions of light bit at her vision and her eyes dropped shut. The finger was quickly removed and she whimpered in response and forced her eyes open. Another smack to her thigh and she realized now what would happen if she closed her eyes. 

Her companion tilted her head as if waiting to make sure her point was not lost. Hermione held her gaze while her pussy contracted with need to be filled once more. She couldn’t speak, instead she nodded and her companion nodded in return. This time when she pushed into her again, she used two fingers and she went right back to that spot, hooking her fingers and rubbing over it over and over again until Hermione was fighting so hard to keep her eyes open that her orgasm hit her hard. She dropped her head back and this time the fingers didn’t stop, she started thrusting them into her until her orgasm finally stopped and her screams were reduced to sated moans. 

Hermione was trying to catch her breath when she felt a soft tug at her left ankle. She opened her eyes and looked up to see her unbuckling her restraints. Hermione whimpered and her leg was settled down to the bed gently. Then the other was done the same way. She moved behind Hermione and undid her wrists until she was completely unbound. Her companion moved back in front of her and slid her hands to her waist and helped pull her down. Hermione’s body trembled and she leaned heavily against her until they were both laying on the bed with her tucked gently into her companion’s side. 

Hermione felt amazing, her hand smoothed over the flat belly of her companion. She turned her head and started kissing at her neck. She wanted to please her. She’d never felt such need to please. Her companion was breathing hard, her hand buried in Hermione’s hair and her body started writhing under her kisses. The hand on her stomach moved up and pulled the bra down of the breast nearest her. Hermione was like a starved woman, her mouth latched onto the pink nipple that was exposed and she suckled it hard. 

A gasp from above let her know that she was doing the right thing. Her hand traveled down and slid into the top of her panties. Her middle finger found her clit hard and she pressed into it eliciting another gasp coupled with a moan. Hermione moved her body a little more so she was propped up and pushed her hand further into her panties. 

She never realized how much pleasure could be had with another woman. Each touch of their soft flesh against each other was erotic and more pleasing than she could have imagined. Her middle finger slid into her and she was surprised how wet she was. She slid in and out of her until she was arching beneath her, that’s when she hooked her finger and pushed her thumb against her clit. The nipple still in her mouth was hard and she captured it between her teeth and tugged on it. 

Her companion was writhing under her and now she was screaming, one had clutched to the duvet and the other fisted in Hermione’s hair. She worked her body hard, pushing and rubbing her clit while pistoning her finger into her, hooking it on the way out to rub over the sensitive spot inside of her. Her body went rigid the next moment and she came in a hot wash over Hermione’s fingers. She was in such awe of her that her mouth released her nipple so she could watch her as she came. 

They both lay in the bed panting for a little while before Hermione lifted herself up and smiled down at her companion. She gave a soft searching kiss and climbed from the bed. Everything was still humming and she had never felt so good about sex in her life. She knew that she would probably never know who the girl was, but it didn’t seem to matter. She’d found a new part to herself that she was willing to explore. 

She dressed slowly and looked back to the girl on the bed. She gave her another smile and turned to leave. Once outside the Room of Requirement she took a deep breath and could feel that she was still smiling. The Masque suddenly loosened and she reached up to take it off. As soon as she did she felt herself change back to her normal appearance. 

She looked down at her watch, it was only a little after five in the afternoon. She tucked the Masque under her arm and went back to her Dormitory. She didn’t pay any mind to the others in the common room and when she climbed on her bed she immediately retrieved the parchments from under her pillow. 

_Your task is almost complete. Congratulations._

_You were one of our final players in the game. The last thing you need to do tonight is write the person’s name that chose you for the game on the blank piece of parchment provided. Remember, they were also selected as players for this game. When you write the name down and it stays then that is the correct person._

_Once you have written their name down, give it to the owl and it will bring it back to The Master. The Master will take it from there and your task will be complete._

_The final piece of parchment will reveal the time and date of a gathering of the players once you have sent the other piece back to The Master. The Game will not be concluded until that gathering. Which means you are still not allowed to speak to anyone about the game._

Well… This was an interesting twist. Hermione grabbed her quill and a book from her trunk and sat down to try to think of who could have possibly put her name down for something like this. One person came to mind, simply because he didn’t like her and would think it was a way to anger her. 

_Draco Malfoy_

She wrote his name and waited before it disappeared after a moment or two. She worried her bottom lip and she felt like she could see the light bulb that literally went off over her head. 

_Harry Potter_

It would explain why Ron was so angry with Harry. Maybe they were both involved in this game and Ron found out like this that it was Harry who wrote his name. Harry’s name disappeared. “Huh.” It still could be the reason behind their fight. But she had to think of another name or else she would be speaking in one word sentences. Her mind tried to think of who else would be involved. 

_Dean Thomas_

The name disappeared. Hermione growled, this was getting frustrating. She wanted not only to be able to speak again, but to find out who had chosen her for the game. She tried again. 

_Seamus Finnegan_

This time the name stayed. She giggled a bit and rolled the parchment up as an owl came flying in through the window. She tied the parchment to its ankle and watched it fly away. Words formed on the final bit of parchment. 

_Go to the Room of Requirement Tuesday night at 10 p.m. wearing your masque. Cross in front of the door three times thinking “I am here for the Game.” Once inside you will find your partner for the game and stand at their side. The rest of your instructions will be given to you by The Master and the game will be concluded._

Hermione felt the butterflies return. She wondered if they would find out who their companion was. She wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to know. Either way she was determined to remain positive because she’d enjoyed herself.

With that in mind she tucked the Masque and the parchments into her trunk and locked it. She skipped downstairs to see if Seamus was there. When she found him sitting with Dean on the sofa in front of the fire she quickly hugged Seamus and kissed his cheek.


	6. Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville fancies a bird, but it's a bloke he meets in the ROR. What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, unless otherwise specified. They are used without the Authors permission or knowledge. This is strictly a work of my twisted kinky mind.

Things for Neville had been interesting since the end of the war. His life had changed more than a little. He knew that everyone’s life had changed, but he’d never felt the true sense of belonging that he did now. People looked at him different; the younger classman looked up to him and asked him for help. Girls even seemed to be a little more interested than before. He’d had his brief infatuation with Ginny Weasley, but now he knew she was just a friend. 

When school had started back up he had found himself at the hands of a prankster. The letter he’d received had seemed like a mean joke. But when he’d tried to talk to Luna about it, his tongue had tied and he wasn’t quite so sure it was a joke any longer. Now he flat out feared what this Game was going to entail. He didn’t feel up to any more fights or… The thought that the Game might be somewhat sexual in nature didn’t escape him either. And if that were the case, well he didn’t know what to do. 

He’d found himself falling for someone. Someone he’d always been attracted to, but she was a girl. The problem there was that he’d been hit on by one of the boys in a lower year and he didn’t exactly like the boy, not that way, but he wasn’t repulsed by the idea of being with a bloke that way. It was confusing to say the least. He’d dreamt constantly of one girl, and not just typical dreams of the way they hung out. The dreams were graphic and he’d wake more than once with thoughts of her and have to take care of a certain problem behind the closed curtains of his bed. 

But he did wonder what it would be like to be with a bloke. It was hard not to when you had Dean and Seamus shagging around the clock in the next bed. Even if the curtains were silenced, he knew what they were doing and it too had left him aroused. Though he didn’t toss off to them in particular, just to the idea of being shagged by a bloke. 

It was just past dinner and all the guys were in the Dorm. Harry and Ron weren’t talking and Neville was wondering what Harry had done to make Ron so angry. Or… what Ron thought Harry had done. He wondered if this was going to be like during the TriWizard Tournament, when Ron wasn’t speaking to Harry because he thought he’d found a way to put his name in the Goblet and hadn’t told Ron. It was all very taxing. Dean and Seamus obviously didn’t like the situation either and were trying to get the two to talk to one another. Dean sitting with Harry and Seamus with Ron. 

Right then an owl flew into their room and everyone stopped talking at once to watch it land on Neville’s bed. It carried with it a box and a scroll of parchment. 

“Must be from Gram,” Neville said and quickly untied the box and parchment. 

Still everyone watched. Neville looked to each one of them in turn and shrugged. He’d never seen them so interested in what he’d gotten. Not since he’d gotten a Remembral in first year. The owl flew off and Neville opened the package. His eyebrows knitted together at what he saw. 

“What the?...” 

He pulled out a black feathered Masquerade Masque that had blue and lavender in it. All the guys quickly said good night and he looked up to see Ron glaring at Harry. “Prat,” Ron said before drawing his curtains shut. Neville looked to Harry and he just gave him an odd, crooked, almost apologetic smile and shut his curtains as well. 

Neville was left alone and he unrolled the parchment. 

_Good Evening Mr. Longbottom,_

_Tonight your task is revealed. You are to go to the Room of Requirement in fifteen minutes wearing this masque. Once you have opened this letter you will no longer be able to speak complete sentences. One word and one word alone can come out of your mouth until the task is complete, but that word cannot be your name. That means that if you decide not to do the task you will be forced to speak in one-word sentences until your task is complete. You have fifteen minutes to make it to the Room of Requirement or your task will be automatically rescheduled for tomorrow during lunch hour._

_Now, once you reach the Room of Requirement you must pass it three times while thinking, “I want a bed”, with your masque on or it will not open. Once your masque is in place it also will not come off until you leave the room. You will wait fifteen minutes for your partner to arrive. ._

_Your task will be to be shagged by your partner. What you do after is up to you. When you finish your companion will leave then you will leave fifteen minutes after they depart. You will receive further instruction on one of the blank pieces of parchment once you have completed your task_

_Enjoy…_

Neville’s mouth had dropped open and he couldn’t close it nor move for a few minutes. He read and reread the line about being shagged by someone. That was… He couldn’t… He’d only ever been with one girl, a muggle girl near his home. That was one time and he didn’t think that he could just… Shite. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, but he didn’t have time to sit there and think about what could happen. He couldn’t speak in one word sentences until lunch the following day. His classes… He had Defense against the Dark Arts the next day and he’d need more than one word for the spells they were learning. 

Neville quickly grabbed the masque, went to the Room of Requirement and passed it three times thinking _I want a bed,_ but nothing happened. He glared at the blank stretch of wall and tried again. Nothing. 

“Sodding…” _hell._

It was then that he realized the Masque was still in his hand. He took a deep breath and slipped the Masque onto his face and felt magic wash over his body. His shoulder length hair lengthened a little more, darkened to black and his skin even seemed a little different in color. He took a deep breath through his nose and made the pass again in front of the Room of Requirement. This time an ornate door appeared and he went inside. 

The room was dark and he couldn’t see a thing at first. Then slowly twin candelabra’s appeared holding three candles apiece and illuminating a large four poster bed. He gulped loudly in the silence of the room and took a few tentative steps towards it. He’d never seen such a grand bed. The posts were carved in beautiful cherry and the duvet was a deep color of burgundy. It was all so very romantic, if only he’d known the person who would be joining him. 

He must have stood there thinking with his hand on the post of the bed for quite some time, because suddenly the door was opening. He turned quickly and barely saw the outline of a shape before the door shut. He couldn’t have told much about the shape, just that it was lean and tall. The person moved closer and as they came into view, the shape was distinctively masculine. 

Neville’s breath caught in his chest and he gripped tighter to the bed post. He didn’t think he could do it with a bloke. Not just do it, but he was the one that was supposed to be shagged by the bloke. “Blimey.” 

Without a word from his companion, he was on him. Hands grabbed at his robes and Neville was pulled forward in a passionate kiss. His mouth was assaulted by a probing tongue and his entire body reacted. Knees went weak. Fire licked up his spine. And of course his prick started hardening in his trousers. The bloke was a bit smaller than him, but very forceful. His ability to think went straight out the window and all he could do was let him take what he wanted. 

In no time, Neville’s clothes were removed from his body and he was being pushed onto the bed. His knees bent and his feet dangled over the edge. Not for long; the bloke grabbed hold of his ankles and lifted his feet to the edge of the bed. The world was flying out of control and all Neville could think of was he didn’t want it to stop. The calm, quiet, reserved boy he was had vacated his head and he was whining for his companion to do anything and everything he had imagined. 

He opened his eyes, not realizing that he’d shut them, when a warm hand closed around his aching member. “Nugh.” It only held him up against his stomach and he looked down his body to see the blond head disappearing between his legs. Warmth and wetness enclosed one of his balls and he screamed some incoherent word that made absolutely no sense. 

The mouth sucked on him and tugged, the tongue played havoc with his senses. Then slowly the hand started moving on his prick. Sliding up his shaft and then smoothing over the head to twist back down. Neville felt a knot forming in his stomach and he didn’t know how long he could last. The one time he’d had sex, they hadn’t gotten around to doing things like this. She was as inexperienced as he had been. And this was a bloke; a bloke had his cock in his hand and his ball in his mouth. The thought had a cord of precome shooting from his prick. 

The mouth left him and he sucked in a sharp breath at the swift relief it brought him. The knot loosened just a bit and then tightened right back up when something swiped over his entrance. It was wet and hot and he knew it to be his tongue. His head snapped up and he looked down the line of his body to see the man licking at his entrance like it was some sort of treat. Neville moaned loudly, couldn’t look away, and felt the knot burning in his stomach. 

“Can’t…” _hold it…_ The hand on his cock sped up, jerking him better than he had ever done himself. Bright shards of light fractured his vision and he screamed as he came. The hand pumped him, milked him, and brought sounds from him he’d never known possible. When Neville’s elbows couldn’t hold him up any longer he dropped to the bed. 

Suddenly the tongue was pushing and licking all around his entrance and Neville’s moans and whimpers were unending. Then a harsh suck of air cut off his sounds when the tongue pushed in past the tight ring of muscle. The hand on his prick left him and pushed down on his stomach to keep him pinned to the bed. It slid in his seed, causing him to moan louder. Each soft thrust of the tongue had new and foreign sounds coming from him. 

The tongue left him and he grunted a loud disapproval. “Don’t…” _stop…_ “Ugh…” One word sentences were going to be the death of him. He brought his head up to see the bloke start undressing one handed. His other hand was slipping behind his balls and a finger slid inside his moistened hole with his own seed for lubrication. Neville’s head dropped back down; at this rate he was thinking he was going to end up with whiplash. He moaned and cried out, pushing his body down onto the finger as it slid in and out of him with ease. His toes curled, fisted in the duvet, and his body was writhing on the bed. 

His companion groaned and he felt the other hand slowly caressing his outer thigh. Then the finger inside of him hit a spot that had him contracting and feeling different. A surprised shiver ran through his body and the finger stroked and played that spot until he was screaming nonstop, begging, whining and just hoping it would never stop. 

A strangled sob left him when the finger slid out, then it was back, but more. The feeling of fullness and pressure he felt was unbelievable, but it wasn’t enough. Fire was flying through his veins, heading south and fast. His prick twitched with shards of slight tingling pain and Neville wasn’t sure what the hell was happening. All he knew was that this was the most amazing sexual experience he’d ever had. 

He looked up to see his companion’s slender naked body. His prick jutted out from his body proudly and Neville whined. “Please…” The fingers left him and he started scooting up the bed as his companion crawled up with him. Their eyes locked and though he had no idea what color his were, or if the color of his companion’s were really theirs, he thought he knew those eyes. 

Neville stared as those eyes grew closer, until their lips touched. It was a soft, probing kiss; in which Neville submitted to his companion. The kiss consumed him, making his arms lift of their own accord to wrap lazily around the shoulders of his companion. He was slighter than Neville, but so much more aggressive. Their pricks aligned and he felt him slide against him with a soft roll of his hips. The kiss become harder, more forceful and had Neville’s legs opening wider for him. 

Neville screamed as the kiss broke suddenly. His partner was pulling himself up, grabbing the backs of his knees and rolling them up to his body. The sound of his heart beating rapidly out of control echoed in his ears like a hollow sounding drum in the distance. His eyes transfixed on the beautiful man that was about to give him something he'd always fantasized about. 

Their eyes locked and at the nudge of his thick head, Neville made the softest mewling sound. He felt the slightest push, accompanied with sharp pain as his head pushed past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. A short scream and gasp accompanied the pain and then pressure... Merlin, the pressure was overwhelming and had Neville's eyes rolling around as if spun like a top. 

His companion moved slowly, breeching his body as they both panted and made strange noises. Cries, whimpers, moans, were all coming from the two of them as Neville's companion slowly pushed himself further into him. It seemed to take forever and when he finally reached his end, Neville cried out and he moved his hands to the backs of his knees to hold himself open for his companion. 

Soft rolling thrusts opened him further, each roll bringing new sensations until he was hard again and nearly ready to come within moments. The pain of penetration had subsided, leaving in its place a feeling of fullness and pleasure he didn't know possible. Neville lost track of all sense of anything else, the only thing that existed was what was going on in that bed. Time stood still and when he felt the frantic thrusts that signaled his partner’s completion and he was screaming right along with him. 

They both collapsed, Neville to the bed, and his companion on top of him. His arms wrapped tightly around the man and his hands clung for purchase on his sweaty back. He pulled his legs down slowly, his body shivered, and Merlin if he could remember his own name. They lay there like that for what felt like hours. Holding each other until Neville realized he didn’t know who it was he’d just let shag him into the bed. He had no idea what his name was or even what he looked like. 

The thought that he had just had sex with a stranger had him moving. He rolled and let the bloke roll off of him until they were on their sides looking at one another. Neville brought one hand up to brush through the hair of his companion and wished it was different. He didn’t want to have them leave this room and not know who the other was. He opened his mouth and a hand came up and covered his lips. His companion shook his head and slowly pulled himself from the bed. 

Neville wanted to scream and yell, he wanted to pull himself from the bed and follow the bloke out the room and find out who it was. Instead he lay there and watched him dress and leave. He wanted to get up, but he knew the door wouldn’t open. The so called Master had made good on all of his hexes. 

Again, sense of time was lost and he didn’t know how long he had just lain there naked in the bed. Finally, his muscles groaned at him as he pulled himself up and scoot to the end of the bed to search for his wand. He found it beside the pile of his clothes and did a few silent cleaning charms before getting dressed. 

By the time he made it to his room, he didn’t remember leaving the Room of Requirement, taking off the masque or even saying the password to gain him entrance into Gryffindor tower. He retrieved the box and the spare parchment that came with his instructions. Words started appearing on the page and he crawled into his bed and drew the curtains tight. 

_Your task is almost complete. Congratulations._

_You were one of our final players in the game. The last thing you need to do tonight is write the person’s name that chose you for the game on the blank piece of parchment provided. Remember, they were also selected as players for this game. When you write the name down and it stays then that is the correct person._

_Once you have written their name down, give it to the owl and it will bring it back to The Master. The Master will take it from there and your task will be complete._

_The final piece of parchment will reveal the time and date of a gathering of the players once you have sent the other piece back to The Master. The Game will not be concluded until that gathering. Which means you are still not allowed to speak to anyone about the game._

 

Neville huffed. How in Merlin’s gray beard was he supposed to know who chose him for the task? It was like trying to find a single particular vine in Devil’s Snare. One couldn’t just grab one and escape unscathed. If it was a friend, he would more than likely be upset. That’s when he realized that maybe that was why Ron was so angry with Harry. Had Harry chosen them all for this game? Was he the master? No, it had said that the person was also a participant of the game. Huh. 

_Harry Potter_

Neville wrote the name down and watched it disappear. It didn’t mean he didn’t chose Ron, just that he hadn’t chosen Neville for the game. He heard an impatient whoot from outside his curtains and supposed the owl was there for his parchment. 

_Dean Thomas_

Neville figured it had to be someone that knew him somewhat. The name stayed and he shook his head. He wasn’t as upset as he thought he would be. Maybe this was his way of forcing Neville to look at a part of himself that he was hiding. He was tired and he needed to think about what he thought about it all. He opened the curtain and tied the parchment to the owl and shut the curtain before it flew off. He looked down on the final piece of parchment as words formed. 

_Go to the Room of Requirement Tuesday night at 10 p.m. wearing your masque. Cross in front of the door three times thinking “I am here for the Game.” Once inside you will find your partner for the game and stand at their side. The rest of your instructions will be given to you by The Master and the game will be concluded._

“Tuesday night.” Two words. Thank, Merlin. He picked up the box and placed the Masque gently inside before closing the lid and lying down on top of his blankets.


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go back to the ROR. Will everyone show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, unless otherwise specified. They are used without the Authors permission or knowledge. This is strictly a work of my twisted kinky mind.

It was Tuesday afternoon and the Masters had work to do in order to finish their little game. They’d thought of everything, and knew that each of the couples had completed each of their tasks. They stood in the middle of the Room of Requirement and looked around the room it had created for them.

“We have a little time…” One said to the other, while dropping on his knees in the circular room that was prepared for them.

“Enough time for… what exactly?” the other replied with a mischievous grin on his face. He licked at his lips as his lover started unfastening his trousers.

They’d sent letters to each of the twelve participants with instructions to start appearing at a quarter before ten in five minute intervals. Each was instructed to close their curtains on their bed and put on their masques at nine thirty and depart at their designated time only. The room was ready for each of their arrivals with the door already on the wall. There was no need to pass over it three times.

The war was over, it was time for everyone to move on and realize what it was they were missing. It wasn’t that the Master’s didn’t trust the chosen players to eventually do what they set them up to do; well… actually they didn’t trust them. Especially a few of them. They moved so bloody slow that there was the very distinct chance that they would lose what it was they wanted.

**Part one: Arrival**

**Harry:**

At dinner owls arrived with letters from home. Harry had been nervous about meeting for the final part of the game and was looking forward to getting it over with. He’d been nervous the entire day and of course it didn’t help that Ron was still not speaking to him. Neville had tried and failed at attempting a reconciliation between the two and was now sitting next to Harry in the dining hall.

Harry kept sneaking glances to his best mate. He missed him. It was worse than during the Tri-Wizard cup, because this time he knew it was his fault. He hated dragging him into this, especially knowing that his first experience with the man he wanted was not by his own choosing. 

“Don’t worry, Harry. He’ll come around,” Neville said watching his friend as he watched Ron with an almost mournful look on his face.

They each had a letter from the owls and Harry finally looked at it. He supposed it was possibly another fan letter. He’d been getting entirely too many and Headmaster McGonagall was trying her best to filter them out for him. He’d asked her to hold them until his N.E.W.T.S. were finished, though. He supposed it was going to take a long time, but he was going to do his best to answer as many as possible.

With a sigh he unrolled the parchment.

_Good evening, Mr. Potter,_

_Tonight the game ends. At nine-thirty precisely you are to be in your bed with the curtains drawn. Place your Masque upon your face and leave your bed at nine-fifty. Leave one minute before or after the appointed time and the Masque will not change your appearance, and the door will not allow you into the Room of Requirement. At nine-fifty you again will not be able to speak in anything other than one word sentences._

_We look forward to seeing you._

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He had been both looking forward to and dreading this night. He’d dreamt often of the dark haired man and what he did to him. What they _both_ did. In fact, his thoughts had been so focused on that one night that he was looking for him in every person in his life. He knew it wasn’t Ron and he guessed it wasn’t Dean or Seamus, he was also fairly certain it wasn’t Neville because he’d seen him get his letter. The one person he kept coming back to was sitting across the room with a smug smile on his face.

He looked back to Ron, who was glaring at him again. He pushed his uneaten food away from him and stood up. Neville made a move to follow and Harry shook his head to him and left the dining hall. It was only a little after seven so he decided to go for a walk. He needed to clear his head and think about how to make Ron forgive him.

The cool air outside had Harry tugging his robes shut and holding them closed. It was almost time to leave this place and Harry was looking forward to a little time off before taking the Defense against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. He’d spoken with McGonagall the day before and she had told him he was welcome to start the following school year. He’d yet to tell anyone; he was hoping that after the final part of the game he and Ron would be speaking again.

By nine o’clock, Harry had found himself wandering aimlessly around the school grounds. He slowly made his way back inside and up to Gryffindor tower. When he reached the dorm room it was to find Ron’s curtains already shut. He went to his trunk and retrieved his Masque, a change of clothes, and drew his curtains as well. All the thoughts he’d had outside were gone and he was thinking again about the dark haired man with the gold masque.

His fingers stroked the royal blue feathers of his Masque after he changed into some denims and a plain white oxford. The feathers were soft and inviting. He could feel the magic in it and wondered if they would lose their charm after that night. He also wondered if he would find out who the man was. He thought that it would be the only reason to have them all meet in the Room. He’d seen Ron get his letter, as well as Neville. So he knew that they all would be there. He didn’t chance a look at Ron’s partner he’d assigned him, but he was sure he’d gotten a letter as well.

Harry had his watch lying on the bed next to the Masque and as soon as it struck nine-thirty he lifted the Masque to his face and put it on. There was no familiar tingling this time. The spell wasn’t supposed to work until nine-fifty. He’d heard all the remaining curtains of his dorm mates close earlier, and at nine-forty-five he’d heard one open. He listened to the retreating footsteps and then it was his turn.

At nine-fifty he felt the magic work and looked to see his short black hair lengthen and lighten. Harry opened his curtains and headed straight out the door. He made his way up to the Room of Requirement to find the same ornate door waiting for him. He reached for the handle and went inside.

The room was large and circular. It had to be at least eleven meters high and was made entirely of gray smooth stone. Columns surrounded the lower level to support a narrow balcony where two men stood looking down on them. They were wearing long black robes with the hood up and white Harlequin Masques. Harry felt his heart start hammering in his chest. These were the two men responsible for what he’d experienced. It was almost bittersweet. He had enjoyed his time with his companion, but he could have possibly lost his friend.

There was one other already there. He donned a dark purple Masque and short dark hair. He was not the man Harry had been with. He looked back up to the Masters and one motioned to a small raised circular platform to the right. There were six that he could see, and they were in a half circle facing the Masters on the back wall.

Harry made his way there and waited. He could see now that there would be six couples joining them and he guessed it would take awhile for them all to join them.

**Dean:**

When Dean had gotten his letter at dinner he and Seamus shared a knowing smile. He doubted that everyone knew who they were paired with. At nine-twenty-five he and Seamus gave each other a kiss and went to their separate beds to draw the curtains closed. His letter had said to be at the Room of Requirement at nine-forty-five.

He felt the magic change his appearance and he slipped from his bed, running his fingers along his lover’s drawn curtains. “Soon,” he said and went up to the Room of Requirement. When he saw the door waiting he opened it confidently and looked around at an almost ceremonial type circular room.

He looked around at the beautiful stone work and chiseled columns before his eyes landed on the balcony and two robed figures he assumed to be the Masters of the game. Dean gave them a nod of his head and they motioned to a small raised platform to the left of the room. He took his place and waited.

He had been wondering who all was involved. There were six small platforms. He tried to count them off in his head. One would be for Harry he was sure, and one for Ron, one for Neville and one for Hermione. That left one that he didn’t know who it would belong to. He also had been trying to think who Harry and Ron had been paired with. He had his suspicions and wondered if they would all get to find out each other’s identities.

**Ron:**

Ron sat fuming at dinner after he’d received his letter about the final part of the game. He looked at Harry and glared. He still couldn’t believe that his best mate would set him up for something like that. He knew he’d been pushing him to date someone, but still, what he did was pretty unforgivable. One thing he was looking forward to was being able to have it out with him once this was all said and done. The following day, Harry Potter would have a bloody hell of a lot of explaining to do.

He didn’t look at Harry when he left the dining hall; instead he stared at his food until Hermione reached a hand over and covered his wrist softly. “You can’t stay mad at him forever, Ron. The two of you will have to work this out.”

He turned his head slowly to look at her and shook his head. “You don’t know what he did, ‘Mione. But I promise to talk to him tomorrow, alright?”

She gave him a small nod.

“I’m going up to the dorm. I’ll see you later.”

Ron left before she barely had time to nod. He headed up to Gryffindor tower and reached into his trunk to pull out some clean clothes. He was still mad at Harry, but he found himself excited at seeing the bloke again. He went to the shower and took his time under the hot spray.

He’d done nothing but think about his time with the stranger since it happened. He wanted to know who it was and he hoped that he’d find out. He remembered sleeping with the bloke in his arms and how good it felt. Then he remembered how cold it felt to watch him leave.

He finished his shower, dressed and went back to the seventh year dorm. He opened his trunk again and pulled out his Masque. In a few hours he hoped he was going to meet the man he’d been with. He wondered if they would get time alone to speak or if the Masters were going to make them leave without ever knowing.

He had listened to everyone come into their dorm and close their curtains. So he was fairly certain that everyone involved was a Gryffindor. But who was the Master? Was it Harry? He never would have thought he would be the type to come up with something like this. He was definitely a powerful enough wizard, but he didn’t think like that. Or did he? He was beginning to wonder how well he really knew him.

He was supposed to leave at nine-fifty-five. He’d put on his Masque at nine-thirty, and when he felt the magic start to change his appearance he left and went to the Room of Requirement.

Upon entry he could see two others there already and two men standing on a balcony in front of him. The room had never looked like this. Not in any of the few times he’d been in there. It was huge and it had the feel of some sort of ritual room. The stone pillars and raised platforms the others were standing on, along with the stone walls all gave him a bit of a chill. He didn’t like the room. Not one bit.

One of the Master’s motioned to a platform and he moved to stand there. The butterflies in his stomach started fluttering and the only thing that kept him from going mad was the fact that very soon he hoped to see the man he was with. He looked from one man to the other. They were each standing on platforms that were two away from his. He hated being in the middle.

**Pansy:**

When Pansy received her letter she’d been happily chatting away with Draco. There were quite a few owls delivering letters, so it was hard to figure who had been involved. She immediately looked to the girl she knew to be her companion and watched her reaction as she read her letter with a smile on her face.

Pansy licked her lips as she watched her shift in her seat. She saw her look nervously around her table and then the rest of the Dining Hall, only to move her own gaze before she got to the Slytherin table. She smirked and finished her dinner. Still holding to the belief that the Masters had to be from her own house, she looked around at her fellow classmates. They were all eating dubiously; nothing fazed a one of them.

Looking back to Gryffindor she could easily pick out who had been involved. Potter had left after reading a letter, Weasley was scowling, Longbottom was a bright shade of red and… Granger… She never would have guessed that girl had a sexual bone in her body. The only two in that house who seemed to have more Slytherin views on sex were Thomas and Finnegan. Even from her table she could see their hands sliding over one another’s crotches. She also knew they’d fucked more than their fair share of her fellow classmen.

She finished her dinner and went to the Slytherin Common Room where only a few of the lower classman were gathered. One of the boys she liked playing with came up to her with a cocky grin on his face. “I have plans, darling. Perhaps you can find someone else to play with tonight.” The boy scowled at her and she laughed while heading for the stairs to the girl’s dormitory.

At nine-thirty she had her Masque in her hand and crawled on top of her bed to wait for her appointed time to leave. One half hour was a long time to wait. She’d also gathered the toys she’d used on the girl and quickly shrunk them to fit into her pocket. She put the Masque in place and picked up a tome on Ancient Runes and began reading.

When she felt the magic working and her appearance changing, she slipped from her bed and left without even looking at a clock to confirm it was indeed ten o’clock. She got a few looks from the people in the common room but didn’t bother stopping until she was standing in front of the Room of Requirement. She smirked and went inside.

When she entered she took in her surroundings with her peripheral vision while her eyes looked up to the Masters. Definitely Slytherins. The room was perfect and they had set themselves up as Gods above them. She snickered slightly and gave them a slight nod. “Gentlemen.” They smiled at her and motioned to a raised platform to the left between two blokes.

**Hermione:**

Hermione fiddled with the piece of parchment. She was nervous about finishing the game. After her time in the Room of Requirement she’d found herself anticipating another rendezvous. The thing was, it wasn’t only the girl she’d been with that she’d been fantasizing about. Her fantasies were getting more and more graphic and not only included men and women, but sometimes both at the same time.

She wondered if they would find out who the other person was. The upside would be possible another round with the girl. The downside… well she wasn’t ready to find just one person right then. She wanted to experiment and wasn’t sure what her partner would think about that.

She shook her head, it was nine-thirty and time to put on the Masque. She lifted it to her face and again wondered how they’d worked out the charms. She had been researching charms to change an appearance since she’d put on her Masque. What they did with it was amazing and she thought she’d figured it out. But now… It wasn’t working and it wouldn’t be working until the allotted time for her. The complexity of the spell was truly mind boggling. She hoped she’d get a chance to pick the brain of this Master and find out how they’d done it.

Her alarm on her watch went off a second before she felt the magic take effect. It was five after ten and time for her to leave. She left quickly, avoiding the odd stares in the Common Room and headed straight for the Room of Requirement. She wasn’t surprised to see the door waiting and she only hesitated a moment before entering.

Once inside she took note of her surroundings and the people already there. Four others were there and they each were standing on round platforms. She noted that there was one other girl, but it was not her companion from her rendezvous. “Good evening.” A male voice sounded from above and she looked up to see two men in robes and Harlequin masques. They motioned to one of the platforms to her right and she took her place next to a man with a royal blue masque and shoulder length brown hair.

It was almost time and she could feel her anxiety making her stomach flip. She took a resigned breath and waited for whatever was going to happen to happen.

**Neville:**

The entire day Neville was finding it difficult to be around anyone. The only person who seemed to be as miserable as him was Harry. He had enjoyed his night in the Room of Requirement so much that he was finding it hard to even look at the girl he knew he was falling in love with. He still wanted her and though they weren’t together he’d felt that he’d betrayed her.

He was beyond confused and didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted a wife and children and that was something a bloke couldn’t give him. When he’d received his letter he felt a wave a nausea hit and after Harry left he left the dining hall as well. He went up to Gryffindor tower and into the loo where he proceeded to vomit. Thankfully he’d barely eaten anything all day and there wasn’t much to bring up.

He went to the dorm room and gathered what he needed and went back to the boy’s loo to shower and brush his teeth. He passed Ron and shook his head that he apparently wasn’t speaking to anyone now, as he ignored him as if he wasn’t there. He took longer than needed in the shower and even longer brushing his teeth and trying to arrange his hair. After a bit he went back to the common room and sat nervously in front of the fire.

His nerves got the better of him and he headed for his bed to see that Harry had already entered and closed his curtains. He didn’t even see him come through the common room. Neville got out his masque and closed his curtains to wait. He watched his watch and held his breath at nine after ten. The magic changed him and sent shivers down his spine. In no time he was out of his bed and headed quickly for the Room of Requirement. If given the chance he’d talk to the bloke and let him know that he couldn’t do anything else with him.

He took several calming breaths before opening the ornate door to see what awaited him. Inside the room was set up like a ceremonial room and he felt another chill sweep over him. There were three other blokes there and two girls. They all stood on circular platforms and without being prompted he went to the last one open. His palms started sweating and he had to rub them on his denims. He stopped when he realized that he was the only one fidgeting. The room was daunting and doing nothing for his nerves.


	8. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see who was with whom. Oh the shiny wonderful anonymous shag that leads to the anxious butterflies at finding out who the anonymous person was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, unless otherwise specified. They are used without the Authors permission or knowledge. This is strictly a work of my twisted kinky mind.

The masters watched from above as the first six arrived. When the seventh arrived they told them and each of the following to stand beside their companion. 

"Welcome players. You have all participated in a little game that we planned. Each and every one of you had different _tasks_ to perform, right here in this very room. You each received instructions as to what to do once here. Some of you were chosen by other people to participate. Some of you were chosen by us. In truth; the only real option you had was after your task was done. You were each told what your task was to be and that what you do after is up to you. _We_ selected every person in this room. We even selected the pairings. None of you had any option but to participate. 

We watched through the rebuilding of our school; saw how each of you looked at the person beside you. We also watched as not a single one of you made a move to acquire said person. We simply took away any obstacles in the paths you each should have already taken. 

Now, the room has given us everything we need for this little game, so we do believe it approves of what we have done. Each of you has a choice. There is now a door behind each pair that leads to the room you spent time in with the person beside you. You can stay. Find out who your partner was. 

Or you can leave and never find out. The game... Is concluded”

Behind each of the couples in the room a plain wooden door appeared. There was nothing on either side of the door and if you looked around it you would see only the distance between it and the wall. They watched each couple as they looked at one another and slowly one by one they each walked through the door, except one couple…

**Hermione:**

Hermione looked at the girl next to her. When she had entered she had felt a wave of gooseflesh flow over her entire body. The girl had brought things out of her that she didn’t know existed. When the _Masters_ had offered them a choice, they had both turned to look at one another. She found herself looking over the green masque as if committing it to memory. Not that she’d ever forget what happened with the girl now standing in front of her. 

“I’m sorry. I enjoyed being with you, but… I cannot stay,” the girl said to her while taking one of her hands in her own.

Hermione smiled at her and nodded. She had no expectations of the girl and was not going to hold it against her that she didn’t stay. “I had a wonderful time with you. Thank you.” 

The girl leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before leaving. Hermione smiled and watched her leave. She turned to the Masters who looked down on her. “Thank you, as well.” She waited a few moments to make sure the girl had time to take her masque off and make it to her dorm or at least out of sight. She smiled again at the masters and walked from the room with her head held high. She’d take a lot from the experience.

The girl who’d left her partner headed out of the room. Once she rounded the first corner she thought about waiting to see who her partner was. It was odd; she wanted to know who she was. She’d never had an experience like that in her life and now she wanted it again. 

Sadly, her life was mapped out for her. She was a pureblood whose family still held good standing. Her mother had written her last week to let her know that her betrothal to a pureblood wizard from France was firmly in place and she would be married the summer after she left school. She paused for a moment and thought about the boy she was supposed to marry. He was handsome, nice enough and he would afford her the life she was accustomed to. 

She ducked around the corner and took off her masque. Her heart started beating out of control as she moved further down the hall. It was dark and the only light she could now see was that of a Lumos spell. The girl came into view and she held her breath as she watched her tug her masque off. The smooth hair curled up and she knew immediately it was Hermione Granger. She didn’t take a breath until she saw that she was gone. 

She had always been curious about Hermione. She’d even talked to her a time or two. She was brilliant and very pretty. Hermione had been nice to her; she’d helped her with her studies and talked with her about her own muggle heritage. She was glad she got to spend time with her the way she had. Astoria sighed and headed back down to the Slytherin dungeons. 

**Dean:**

Dean grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and didn’t need telling twice. He quickly turned and opened the door for them both to go through. This time though, they took off their masques and he was pulling at his lover’s clothes. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he said huskily. 

Seamus snickered at his boyfriend’s words and his hasty hands. He grabbed said hands as they reached for his trousers. “Good things come to those who wait. Now take off your clothes and go lay on the bed.” 

Dean felt his prick stand at attention at his lover’s commanding him. He loved this new aggressive side to him and hoped that it didn’t go away. He backed up to the bed and stripped his clothes while he walked. His eyes stayed glued on his lover until his arse hit the edge of the bed. He climbed up and groaned to see that Seamus had started towards him.

Seamus took his time taking off his clothes. He loved to see his boyfriend so ready for him. The sight of him naked and spread out for him was enough to have him want to climb up on top of him and sink down on his glorious prick. But the memory of his tight heat was calling to him as well and he knew there would be time to let his lover fuck him. 

After he’d removed all of his clothes, Seamus made his way slowly to the bed. He dropped one of his hands and slowly started stroking himself. Dean’s eyes fell to his hand, watching him and he started squirming on the bed with a whine. 

“Baby, please. I want to feel you inside of me.” Dean never had felt so wanton in his life. “I want you to fuck me, _hard…_ ” 

Seamus smiled and released his prick only long enough to climb onto the bed after his lover. He started stroking himself once he’d settled between his lover’s spread legs. “Roll over.” Dean rolled quickly and Seamus let out a small chuckle to see him lift his arse in the air while his shoulders stayed planted in the bed. 

“Use the lube, prepare yourself.” 

Dean groaned and a tube of lubrication appeared at his hand. He opened it and slicked his fingers then handed the lube back to his lover. Rushing to feel his lover, Dean pushed two fingers into himself with a moan. He worked the fingers in and out of himself, knowing that Seamus was watching their progression, and finally added a third to open himself further when his body relaxed. 

Seamus took the tube and groaned as he watched his lover push his fingers into himself. He opened the tube and squeezed out a generous amount then went back to stroking his prick. He watched his lover spread himself, listening to the sounds he made while doing it. He’d added a third finger and that was all Seamus could stand. He pulled his hand away by the wrist and positioned himself quickly. 

“You said…” He slammed himself in with a grunt, pushing all the way to his end while his lover screamed. “Hard…” 

**Ron:**

Ron couldn’t believe what was said. His mind quickly went over all that had happened since he’d written Harry’s name on that parchment. Harry had had no choice. If he hadn’t written down his name then he’d have been stuck with one word sentences. The entire thing was set up and they were all pawns in the Masters’ little game. The whole thing pissed him off even more. Not towards Harry; no he understood now what had happened. And from the looks of things, Harry had given him the only thing he could think of without forcing him to have sex with someone. Even the bloke standing with him hadn’t been Harry’s choice, it had been theirs. Bastards.

Ron reigned in his anger quickly though. He was being given a chance to find out who it was he’d been with. He turned to look at his companion when the Masters had said they could find out who the other was and reached for his hand. The man nodded at him and he turned to open the door behind them. 

Ron was shaking again and his partner turned to him after they shut the door behind them. 

“Look, I know we uh…” Ron started. He realized that he could speak full sentences and was very happy at that. “I really wanted to know who you were. But I don’t… Blimey…” 

The man lifted a hand and placed two fingers to stop his partner from talking. He was nervous too. He’d been so excited to find out who he was, but he’d also been afraid he’d not want him. For months he’d been practically drooling over Ron Weasley. Now he was in a room with a strange man that he had no idea his identity, but he found he also wanted him. Even though he didn’t know who the person was, he found himself drawn to him for how gentle he was with him. 

“Together,” he said softly and removed his hand from his companion’s mouth. He lifted his hand to his masque and watched his partner do the same. 

Ron’s hand was still shaking as he lifted it to his masque. They both gave a nod and lifted. Ron sucked in his breath to find the man was the one man he’d wanked to more times than he cared to count. Zacharias Smith. 

During the battle, Zach and he had somehow ended up fighting side by side. And when his brother had been killed he had been there along with Harry and Hermione to help his family. Even though Zach had been injured, he’d been there with him. They’d started a friendship after the battle and during the rebuilding of Hogwarts. It didn’t take Ron long to find himself looking for Zach whenever he left Gryffindor tower. 

Zach smiled to see red hair take the place of the blond. “I was afraid to hope it was you.” His hand that held the masque dropped it to the floor and he moved forward to place both his hands on Ron’s chest. 

Ron smiled and slipped his arms around Zach’s waist. “You’re… You’re not disappointed then?” 

Zach felt heat flood his face and knew he was as red as a Remembral when you’ve forgotten something. “I’ve wanted you to notice me for awhile now, Ron.” 

“Oh, I noticed.” Ron lowered his head a little and captured Zach’s lips. He kissed him softly until he heard a soft whimper and felt his lips part. Slowly he deepened the kiss, angling his head and licking every inch of his mouth. He groaned at the taste of peppermint and finally had to pull his head back a little to break the kiss. 

“Do you wanna come up to Gryffindor tower with me? We can knick some food from the kitchens first.” Ron had liked Zach for so long now and he wanted to be somewhere with him where he knew they could truly be alone. 

“I’d like that.” Zach picked up his Masque and was happy when Ron grabbed his hand and they left together. He didn’t even notice the masters up on the balcony when they left. 

**Pansy:**

Pansy turned to open the door behind her partner and herself and gave her a wicked smile as she stepped through the doorway. She wondered what her reaction would be when she found out she’d been fucked by a Slytherin? She shut the door and turned to push her companion against it. 

“I know who you are. I’ve known since the first moment you walked into this room the other night.” She reached up and pulled off the silver masque and watched as the short blond hair was replaced by waist length red hair. “Hello, Ginny.” 

Ginny smiled when she pulled her masque away from her. She shook out her hair and reached up to pull at the other girl’s masque. Pansy’s long blond hair flowed out and she gave her an answering smirk of her own. “So… now that we know, why don’t you give me the toy and let me fuck you this time?” 

Pansy laughed at Ginny’s brazenness and pulled her hands from where she’d pinned her to the door. She reached into the pocket to pull out the toy. She used her wand to enlarge it to normal size. “You better be good, Weasley. Or you’ll find yourself with this toy shoved up your arse.” 

Ginny quirked her eyebrow and reached a hand out to take the two sided dildo and harness from Pansy. “I’ll let you fuck me in the arse later, Parkinson. For now, get that arse up on the bed.” She reached around her and smacked said arse and reached up with her other hand to start unbuttoning her own blouse. 

Pansy snickered and moved her hands to the bottom of her blouse and pulled it up and off. She turned and sauntered over to the bed, reaching back to unlatch her bra as she did. She looked over her shoulder to see Ginny taking off her trousers. When she reached the bed, Pansy stopped and slowly slid her trousers down her legs along with her panties. 

Ginny had shed her clothes while Pansy made a show of stripping and walking to the bed. The woman was sexy and she was looking forward to fucking her. She wasn’t expecting a happily ever after with Pansy. She wasn’t expecting anything from her. What she wanted was another night and then they would just have to see. 

She held the toy in her hand and walked over to the bed and climbed up and straddled her lover’s hips. Ginny set the toy down next to them and lifted her hands to her belly and started a slow ascent up over her breasts, to her collar and then back down. Her skin was soft and her breasts were beautiful. She wanted to taste every inch of her and take her time doing it. 

Pansy arched her brow when Ginny choose to sit on her instead of between her legs. The soft feel of her hands reminded her that she was with a woman, not a man. Men tended to head right between the legs or go right for the breasts. Ginny caressed her, she didn’t grab, her hands flowed over her body and she let out a soft sigh. 

Ginny’s hands slid up again and this time when they reached her collar they rolled over her shoulders and slid down her arms to her wrists and lifted her hands to place on her hips. She lowered her body slowly and placed soft kisses to her jaw-line. Pansy purred and turned her head for her, offering herself to her. 

One hand came up and fisted gently in Pansy’s hair and tugged it a little to bare her more. She licked at the soft lobe of her ear then kissed and nibbled down her neck. She felt herself moisten and she rolled her hips against her lover’s stomach.

Pansy arched into her, wanting to give her lover friction. She could feel her heat and remembered her taste. She also remembered how she had been surprised with how Ginny had similar tastes and how aggressive Ginny was. She remembered that she’d needed to take control from her in order to fuck her. Was it wrong that she was so willingly letting her keep control? It didn’t feel wrong, but she thought it should.

Ginny took her time exploring Pansy and by the time she was putting the toy in place, Pansy was wondering if she’d ever been so pleased with a lover. Her eyes drank in the sight of her sliding the dildo into herself and the tremor that ran up her body. The two sided dildo was a toy she was definitely appreciating. The long shaft that was meant for her had her mouth watering. She spread her legs further and reached for it, sliding her hands down the thick shaft. “Fuck me.” 

Ginny felt her body contracting around the invading toy as Pansy stroked it. She leaned down and placed it at her dripping pussy and slid inside of her. Both girls groaned and soon Ginny was fucking Pansy as hard as she could, kissing her and enjoying every second they were together.

**Neville:**

Neville took a deep breath and was determined to let the bloke know that he still wanted women. He wanted one woman specifically, but he didn’t want to do it in front of anyone. He smiled and when the bloke opened the door for him he stepped through. He hadn’t forgotten who the aggressor was in their time together. The thought was arousing, but he knew what he wanted. He was confused before, but now he was sure. 

Neville didn’t have time to get a word out; as soon as the door shut the bloke was pushing him against the wall and snogging him. He submitted and brought his hands up to the smaller man’s shoulders. He didn’t push him away, but fisted his hands in his shirt. By the time the kiss broke Neville was aroused and he was fighting to clear the fog in his head.

“Wait. Please.” 

He pushed gently and lifted his hand to the blokes face. “I can’t. There’s someone I want and well… It’s a girl. I really want to try to ask her out. I’m sorry.” 

“I know, Neville,” the bloke said and nearly floored him that he knew his name. 

Neville reached up and pulled the masque from his partner. The hair grew longer and had a slight curl to it, the eyes lightened to blue, and…. He ripped his eyes from the face of his companion to look down his body as it changed like water, flowing into a woman. 

“Luna?” 

“Mhmm. When I got the letter and it told me what I was supposed to do, I wasn’t sure I could… But, then I saw you and I knew it was you. I wanted to give you that. And…” A blush stained her cheeks. “I really liked it. Did you?” 

Neville couldn’t believe that it was the one girl that he’d wanted more than anything. He blushed at her question though. He worried his bottom lip a little and nodded. “But I would like to… Well… I mean I want to be with you. Just as you are. The other… Well I don’t need it.” 

Luna smiled and brought her hands up to cup Neville’s cheeks. “I know that, Neville. But I liked it and if you did… I don’t see why we can’t have both.” 

Neville blushed even more at what Luna was offering him. And the way she looked… she was serious. She really liked it and she was willing to make it a part of their relationship. He brought his hands to rest on her hips and bit more at his bottom lip. “Does that mean…? Are we, I mean… Are you my girlfriend now, Luna?” 

Luna smiled sweetly and cocked her head slightly. “Of course, Neville. Though I’d kind of like you to take control this time.” 

Neville couldn’t believe he finally had her. He tugged her closer to him and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. “I can do that."


	9. Harry and WHO? *sligh grin*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to enjoy his companions company!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, unless otherwise specified. They are used without the Authors permission or knowledge. This is strictly a work of my twisted kinky mind.

**Harry:**

Harry had been beyond nervous and standing there waiting for the remainder of the players to arrive had been murder. The minutes seemed to slip by so slow and he was ready to jump out of his skin when his own partner sauntered into the room. His pulse raced when he saw him and by the time he joined him on the platform he thought he was going to scream. He knew a lot of what he was feeling was that of a horny man who hadn’t been laid in months.

The last few nights he’d had dreams of his night in the Room of Requirement. He’d dreamt of the man and what he did to him. He’d also dreamt that he’d taken off his masque to find out it was someone he’d dreamt about more often than he should. He wanted it to be him. If it wasn’t he didn’t know what he’d do. The fact was that he simply didn’t want anyone else. Part of his attraction to the man beside him was how similar he was in his mannerisms.

The Masters had finally said they could go into their room and find out who their partner was. His partner was already opening the door and he nodded while stepping through the doorway. This was it. He’d finally find out who it was and if it wasn’t who he hoped then he would simply apologize again and tell him that he had a good time with him. If it wasn’t who he hoped then the next day he would ask him out.

He walked into the familiar room, only this time it was dimly lit with candles along the walls. His eyes took in the bed, his speeding pulse stopped and his mouth dried. He licked quickly at his lips and turned to face the man that had leaned against the door.

Harry’s partner leaned back against the door once they’d entered the room and crossed his arms over his chest. He tilted his head a little, raked his eyes up and down his partner’s lean form, and then stopped when he reached his eyes. Deep, nervous brown eyes stared back at him and he made a show of looking him over again before arching one perfectly manicured eyebrow behind his masque. He’d had his suspicions about who his partner had been the moment the other man had exited the room the night they’d been together. His parting goodbye had been so bloody eloquent after all.

He’d also been curious as to whom had come up with this lovely little game. Clearly it had to be someone of above average intelligence and a cunning wit. That excluded almost everyone he knew short of a few Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and the Weasley twins. Sadly, only one twin had survived the war and he found that to be one of the most tragic happenings of all. He may not have had much respect for the family in general, but Fred and George had been a rare set.

Sighing dramatically, he pushed himself from the door and crossed to stand in front of his partner. His lips curled into a salacious smile and he brought one hand up to clutch his partner’s chin. “I do hope we’re not going to stand here all day and just stare at each other. I, personally, have much better things to do and some of those things involve this pretty little mouth of yours. What say we get on with it, yeah?”

Harry’s pulse decided to start again at a rate that had him believing his heart would jump right out of his chest. Watching the man move was like watching water flow over smooth rocks in a stream. It was liquid movement that had his prick giving a more than interested twitch in his denims. Then his mouth dropped open at what his partner said. “Er… I uh…” His voice was still different and the man still sounded the same as he did that night. Only now he assumed that once they would be able to take off their masques and find out who the other was.

Harry reached up and took the man’s hand at his chin into his own and pulled it down. “Don’t you want to know who I am? I mean… I’d like to know.” He brought his free hand up to touch the soft gold feathers at his companion’s temple.

A slow smirk curled at his partner’s lips and the man leaned in to lick his tongue slowly across his lips. He then dipped the tip of his tongue in between those lips, traced it along the upper, and then pulled away. “I suppose if you must know,” the man purred while stepping away from him and sauntering over to the foot of the bed. “I must warn you though, if I’m terribly disappointed in whom you are, I have no qualms about leaving you where you stand.”

He turned, smiling again and leaned back against one of the bed posts, his hips wiggling as he pushed them out a little. The man’s arm reached out, hand turned palm up, and he summoned Harry with his index finger. When Harry stood before him, the man’s hand moved to the smooth blue feathers of his masque and he ghosted his fingers over them. His hand then dropped to Harry’s neck and he leaned his head in to press his lips against his ear. “Would you like to do me first?” he whispered then nipped at the soft lobe.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and he didn't think he could breathe properly with the feel of that velvet tongue on his lips. His companion’s cocky tone was like silk. The way he spoke was like only one other person he could think of. He watched him walk to the bed and lean against it. The way his hips wiggled made Harry want to grab them and thrust against him.

He took a deep breath and groaned at the offer of his body. That was what he wanted. He’d wanted a partner who would not only fuck him into next week, like he already had; he wanted a partner who would allow Harry to top as well. He still needed to know but coherent thought was rapidly vacating his mind with the feel of teeth at his ear.

“I want to… I just want to know first…” Harry pulled his head back then reached one shaking hand up to his partner’s masque. When he didn’t stop him he pulled it from his head. Dark hair lengthened and lightened to white blond, dark eyes melted into silver and Harry sighed. “Hello, Draco.”

Draco chuckled softly at the sound of the relieved sigh and licked at his own lips before placing his hands upon the man’s chest and caressing softly up and down. His partner was pleased with whom he was and Draco's smile evolved into an amused smirk. Merlin help him if he was wrong about the man standing before him, but he didn't think he was. In fact, he was more positive now than before.

“I take it you like what you see,” he purred and wiggled his hips against his companions.

Harry smiled at the sound of his chuckle and watched his tongue come out to lick his lips. He was still nervous. Draco had said he’d leave if he was disappointed. What if he didn’t want to be with him? All his doubts came rushing to the surface.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry pushed Draco’s body into the post and captured his lips. Both of his hands came up and held his face. He sucked at his bottom lip first, reveling in the flavor he found there, then gently pushed his tongue between his lips until he opened for him. His tongue sought out each inch of his mouth and he wanted nothing more than to make love to him just in case he turned him away. He memorized every inch and feel of him while he could.

Warmth blossomed across Draco's cheeks and his eyes rolled back into his head. If nothing else, the man could kiss. His whole body was wound tight and his fingers slipped up to tangle in his companion's hair. He opened for him, allowing his mouth to be plundered and every swipe of that eager tongue pushed his arousal even higher. They parted, lips swollen and panting. He pouted a little that the man stepped away from him. Draco'd almost thrilled at the idea of being shagged by his partner while the man was still unknown to him. As certain as he was to the man’s identity, there was always room for that small seed of doubt.

Harry pulled away knowing he’d never forget him. He removed one hand from Draco’s soft skin and lifted it to his own masque. He pulled it off and felt the magic leave and return him to his normal appearance.

As the masque was lifted away, Draco’s breath caught in his throat and his eyelids grew heavy. Soft, light hair shortened into messy dark thatches and those deep brown eyes bled to dazzling green. Where the skin had been smooth and unblemished across his companion’s forehead, a scar formed and Draco’s heart fluttered. A lump had formed in his throat and the small bead of fear that had taken over for the fraction of a second it had taken the man to remove his masque vanished.

His blood rushed through his veins now, sending his heart into overdrive and he silently thanked god that he’d been right. He’d wanted it to be Harry; had needed for it to be him. All of those months together had changed them, brought them to a place where he couldn’t picture Harry not being a part of him any longer. When school ended for them and the rest of their lives began, he’d wanted… hoped that it would be together.

Now, now he could play with him because his moment of anxiety had passed. Harry was his now and he’d make damned sure it would remain that way. Still, no harm in a bit of fun. “Well bollocks me,” he drawled dejectedly and let both his face and his shoulder’s fall. Draco shook his head as he took in Harry’s full form and then growled as he straightened himself and pushed away from the bed. “Whoever thought this would get them a bit of fun is going to find themselves in a world of hurt when I get my hands on them.”

He closed the small gap between them, clutched at Harry’s chin and turned his head to one side and then the other. “It would be you, wouldn’t it? I should have known. They’re trying to punish me I suppose,” he sighed and dropped his hand away. “Couldn’t you have at least just shagged me with the masque on, one last time? At least then the mood wouldn’t have been broken.” The corner of Draco’s mouth twitched and his lips trembled he was trying so hard no to smile and give himself away.

Harry felt his heart drop with Draco's clear disappointment. He took a resigned breath and tried to contain his emotions as he walked away from the bed. He didn’t think he could’ve been more saddened by Draco’s reaction had he known his true feelings. Their budding friendship was simply that, friends.

He worried a bit at his lip and watched Draco with calm eyes as he turned his head about. He looked down at the blue masque still in his hand. Then the old Potter/Malfoy angst over came him.

“I could have. I suppose then I might have gotten what I wanted.” His voice was clipped and he straightened his back from where he had slouched at the blow from Draco’s words. He looked up into gray eyes and held his composure.

“Too bad, I had planned on shagging you all night. Now I suppose we’ll just go back to friends?” He wasn’t sure how he sounded. He hoped he sounded as cocky as Draco, but he knew that he probably came up short.

Draco couldn’t help himself. The corner of his mouth curled up into an amused smirk and he leaned in close. “Poor, Potter,” he mused softly and brushed his index finger over Harry’s lips before dropping his hand down to his shoulder. “Bit tetchy aren’t you? I didn’t step on anything important did I?” His free hand came up to press in lightly against Harry’s stomach and then slipped slowly down in between his legs to cup him and squeeze. “I don’t fancy I could live with myself if your precious pride got damaged.”

Harry felt his pretend confidence slip. He couldn’t help it; the man did things to him that should be against the law. If his breathing didn’t give him away, then the fact that he was hard as a rock under Draco’s hand sure as hell did. He fought not to groan and stood there looking up into gray eyes.

He leaned in closer while running his other hand down Harry’s arm from his shoulder to the beginnings of the masque in his hand. His other hand squeezed him through his jeans, massaged him a bit and he darted the tip of his tongue out to lick a short line up the center of his mouth. “Though, as long as you didn’t leave the room with that grand and rather eloquent parting of Thanks,” he sneered playfully, “I suppose allowing you to shag me all night anyway wouldn’t be too terrible an ordeal.”

Draco nipped at the tip of Harry’s nose, his smirk blossoming fully across his face and he shook his head as he backed away, pulling him along with him by the wrist. He pressed himself back against the post of the bed again, slipped the masque from Harry’s hand and then lightly swatted him across the forehead with it. “Thanks, Harry? Honestly. Brilliant, marvelous, spectacular, even a dazed, pleasured grunt would have been better than _Thanks_. It wasn’t as though I’d simply helped you with your homework. Thanks indeed. Git.”

The smack to Harry's forehead had him blinking in surprise and a slight chuckle coming from his lips. Draco was smiling and Merlin if he didn’t look fucking hot. Draco had called him Harry and the world righted itself again. He found his own smirk and captured the hand that had swatted him with his own masque. His free hand came up and cupped the back of Draco’s neck and he gripped him hard.

“How about; I thought about nothing but your glorious cock for the last few days? Or… You made me come more thinking about you than I ever have before? Or maybe… Your cock tasted like heaven and I want to suck you until you scream and empty yourself down my throat?” Harry’s voice was heavy and full of desire. He’d never talked like that before.

He pulled Draco down a little and thrust his hips into him. He held his mouth just over his and was sucking in Draco’s breaths to taste him. “Then I want to fuck you until you scream my name.”

“Hmm,” Draco hummed and then moaned softly at the feel of Harry’s hard prick grinding against his own. “S’better, I suppose. But I still think it could use some work.” 

Draco brought his hands up to cup the back of his head and when he parted his lips a little more they brushed across his lover’s. It felt both odd and exhilarating, thinking of him that way and calling him his lover. The firm grip of Harry’s hand at the back of his neck caused his nipples to bead against the soft, cotton fabric of his black button down. He started to bite into his bottom lip, but instead he pressed his shoulders firmly back into the post and spread his legs a bit.

Draco lifted one leg to hook around Harry’s waist and moved his hand to grip at his lover’s hip just beneath it. He tugged him in tightly against him and gently suckled Harry’s bottom lip between his own. His tongue licked up against his top lip and then he mimicked his lover and hovered over his lips. 

“Has anyone ever told you that actions speak louder than words?” he purred against his mouth and rotated his hips against him in a circle. “We’ll discuss how long we’ve wanked over each other later. Or…” A mischievous smile lit his eyes and he nipped at Harry’s lips. “We could just wank on each other after you fuck me hard and make me scream for you.”

Harry groaned at feeling Draco so tightly wrapped around him. He’d wanted him for a long time now. He’d had him once and now knew that he wouldn’t ever be without him again. He knew Draco well enough to know that his teasing was simply that. He was Harry’s now and he planned on claiming him every day for the rest of his life.

He brought his tongue out to taste where Draco had licked him. Draco’s eyes looked like the sky during a storm; they were bright and gray and held the harsh pulse of a raging storm. Harry worked a hand between their bodies and cupped Draco’s hard shaft. “You’ve been wanking this cock over me?” he teased while squeezing and working him over his trousers. “Another thing I want to watch… later.”

Draco growled at the hand moving between his legs. He would surrender to him soon enough and his tight, waiting entrance contracted at the thought of having him inside of him. For now though, he thrust eagerly into the hand that stroked him over his trousers. "You can't even begin to imagine how many times I've come with your name on my lips," he whispered and his eyes rolled a little. "I've done some very, very naughty things while thinking of you."

Harry crushed his mouth against his lover’s and pulled his hand from between them to start working the buttons open of Draco’s shirt. Draco pouted out his bottom lip when Harry’s hand left him, but he hummed happily at the feel of being undressed by him. Harry plundered his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside of him and laying claim to every sweet inch of him. He pushed his hips forward, squeezing his lover between the bed post and himself then ground hard into him. His hand worked up into his hair and he fisted it to take control of his movements.

Despite this not being their first time together, it felt as though it were. That night, the masques, and the uncertainty, it hadn’t done them justice. Draco had enjoyed himself immensely of course and though he’d not known who it was beneath him, he’d thought of Harry the whole time. He’d even nearly come inside of him screaming his name. Thank Merlin for self-control.

The thoughts flying through Harry’s mind were that he’d finally been given what he wanted. Draco was going to be a part of his life and things would eventually be what they were meant to be. He’d always known that he would be stuck with Draco, before it used to make him angry, now it made him happier than he’d dare to hope.

Shirt open and barely hanging off the curves of his shoulders, Draco arched into the feel of a warm hand tracing over his bare skin. His nipples swelled and he gasped as Harry’s fingers brushed over them.

Harry was working his way to his lover's ear and thinking how Draco said he’d come with Harry’s name on his lips. He too had had many a night behind drawn and silenced curtains where he’d come screaming Draco’s name. He’d dreamt more times than he could count of fucking him and woke to his name sounding in the silence of his closed bed.

“Fuck, Draco. I’ve wanted you for so long,” he mumbled in his ear and then sucked at the delicate lobe. His hand slid over his chest, stopping to play with one taut nipple then sliding to the other to give it attention as well.

“I’ve dreamt of you,” he moved from his ear to bite at his neck. “Felt you inside of me,” lick. “Sucked you,” kiss and lick. “Fucked you…” Harry worked down to where his neck met his shoulder and sucked at the skin, marking him. “…So many times I can’t believe you’re really here.”

Both of Draco’s hands laced in Harry’s hair as the man began to lave attention upon his neck and his eyes fluttered closed. His breathing deepened, became more labored and he moaned at the feel of the harsh suction where his lover marked him. He wondered just how possessive the other man would be in their day to day lives. How often would he mark his territory if he pushed him? Draco knew he wouldn’t be able to help himself. He liked the thought of Harry making him his, of belonging to him.

Harry pulled away from his neck and looked into the twin pools of storm cloud eyes. His hand worked its way down to the top of his trousers and unfastened them. He reached his hand in and wrapped his fingers around his thick length with a deep satisfied groan. “You’re mine, Draco Malfoy. And I’m going to do everything I’ve dreamt of and more.”

He started stroking him and went back to kissing, sucking, and biting his neck. The absence of that mouth had Draco's eyes opening and he licked his lips as Harry unfastened his trousers and reached for him. Draco’s eyes rolled and his hands dropped to his lover’s shoulders. The warm, firm clutch of his fingers around him had precome spilling out of his swollen slit and leaking down his shaft and between those pumping digits. He arched, breathless, and began to buck his hips wantonly. He wanted more.

Harry slowly lowered his body, his lover’s leg slid down from his hip until Harry was on his knees in front of him. Both of his hands were shaking as he pulled at Draco’s trousers slowly until his leaking prick sprang free.

“Merlin, Harry,” Draco gasped out and he reached up with one hand to grip the post above his head. His other stayed upon Harry’s shoulder and he dug his fingers into him through the fabric of his shirt. His prick twitched in anticipation of being in that hot little mouth of his again. Their first go round, he’d fucked that mouth senseless and by god Harry had made the most wonderful noises. His prick twitched again and his fingers itched at the need to reverse the roles, take over, and shag him into oblivion.

Cool air suddenly hit his sensitive flesh and a soft whine was pulled from him as he shifted his hips. His bum dug back into the corner of the bed, the wood pressing slightly in between his cheeks and he wiggled against it, keening pleadingly, as his back bowed out perfectly from it. When Harry made to pull his shoes, socks, trousers, and pants from him, Draco reached his other hand behind him to grip the post at his back.

The sight he made was something, he was sure of that. One arm stretched above him, the other behind him, shirt both hanging off of him on one side and the other side hitched up, prick swollen, proud, and leaking against his stomach. Draco shuddered at the feel of Harry’s hands touching him again, easing up his legs and he couldn’t help but rock his hips and drop his head back against the post to moan.

Harry licked at the dew of precome glistening on the silken head of his lover’s cock. His eyes rolled and Merlin if his taste wasn’t everything he remembered. It awakened his palate and made it want more. His hands held firm to each hip and he watched Draco’s beautiful body as his tongue wrapped around the swollen head of his prick.

Harry laved at the head before licking all the way down his throbbing shaft until he sucked one sac into his mouth. Everything about his lover was perfect, his scent, his taste, his feel. But it was so much more than that. He’d come to enjoy the wit that one time annoyed him. He looked forward to their time together on walks or on the pitch. He was lost to the world, and found only to Draco. 

He dropped one hand to cup his other ball and let his saliva leak from around his suction on the other to coat his fingers. He moved his left hand to reach under his lover’s leg and lift it to his shoulder. Then slowly he brought that hand up the outside of his thigh and fisted his lover’s shaft tight around the base. He released his sac with a small pop and brought his lips and eyes up to his prick.

Harry suckled at the head and dug his tongue into the slit to gather more of his leaking essence. His hand palmed his balls and he stretched one finger out to pet over his entrance. He watched his lover’s body, the way he looked so wanton and willing, he was beautiful in a way he’d always dreamt he would be.

Slowly he worked his way down his shaft, relaxing his jaw, until he had him all the way down his throat. That’s when he slid his finger inside of him to the second knuckle. He hummed around his throat full and started retracting his finger then slowly pushed it back in as he lifted his head from his shaft. Merlin, Draco was hot. He was the sexiest man he knew and he made him want to never leave his current position. He’d gladly suck him to completion every chance he got.

Draco’s hands tightened around the post where he held it and his breath hitched from the first touch of Harry’s tongue to his prick. The sensations that followed had the world both spinning slower and faster all in one. He closed his eyes when his legs began to shake.

Harry touched him, pleasured him in ways that sent every sense he had into overdrive. He’d gotten head before, given head, touched, snogged, even shagged… but with Harry it felt new all over again. Their relationship had never been an easy one and nowhere near the norm, but together, skin to skin it felt right.

He released the post with the hand behind him and reached forward to fist it in his lover’s hair. His balls were swollen and tight, his prick ached from the attention, and his whole body tingled at the feel of one slick finger pushing inside of him. Draco gasped, head dropping back a little and he blinked at the slivers of white light dancing in his vision.

“Harry,” he gasped out and what followed left him clinging to the edges of coherency. His lover licked and swallowed, sucked his prick and balls until fire licked out from behind his navel and down his thighs. One finger was joined by a second and then finally three thrust into his willing body to prepare him for what came next. And when his body could take no more and every muscle was strung tight over his bones, Draco thrust himself completely into his lover’s mouth and spilled himself down his throat.

Harry swallowed convulsively as his lover emptied himself. He came up only a little to catch the last streams of his come on his tongue. His taste was perfect and he sucked him until he softened in his mouth. Pulling his fingers gently from his body, Harry released his lover’s spent prick from his mouth and moaned at how beautiful he looked.

He gently eased his leg from his shoulder and stood with a sharp hiss at the tight confines of his denims strangling his arousal. He claimed his lover’s mouth one more time before gathering him tightly against him and pulling his shirt free from his body. As hot as the black shirt looked against his pale skin, he wanted nothing between them while he made love to him.

He held him close and moved them both to the bed, lifting Draco onto it, then stepped back to unbutton his shirt and kick off his trainers. Another hiss as the cool air in the room bit at his exposed sex when he pushed the last article of his clothing away from his body. His eyes rolled and the nervousness from earlier was gone only to be replaced by pure need.

Draco’s body went pliable against Harry’s and he smiled lazily at him. Strong arms guided him against the foot of the bed and then lifted him. He hissed at the friction of fabric against his overly sensitive prick and then moved slowly to push himself up the bed. His eyes remained on Harry though and he watched as he quickly disrobed. 

Harry had a gorgeous body, all smooth lines and toned muscles. He was hard in all the right places and soft in the others. Draco smirked at the silent pun and laid back fully, spreading his legs as Harry crawled up the bed and in between them. Warm hands were upon him again and he hummed. His eyes slipped shut, simply reveling in the way his lover felt and handled him. This was how it should always be.

Without words and only looking into his lover’s face, Harry positioned himself at Draco’s entrance. Draco held his breath and fisted his fingers in the duvet. Sweat dripped from Harry's face to curl around his neck, fire licked up his spine, and he pushed himself forward past the tight ring of muscle and into his lover’s body. 

“Draco…”

“Ugh,” came his soft cry as the first push into him inserted the head and his body contracted around it. 

“Yes... more…” The words were nothing more than quiet gasps. He didn’t want Harry to go slow, didn’t want him to let him adjust. He just wanted the feel of him buried inside of him, filling him to the point of bursting.

Harry’s eyes rolled then snapped back to his lover as he pushed himself all the way into his hot inviting body. His arms had laced under his lover’s knees and his hands were fists pushing into the bed at his sides. He slowly lowered his body until he felt himself reach his end. “Fuck. Merlin, Draco you feel so fucking good. So… Nugh, tight.”

The soft slip of skin let him know that Harry’s arms were being hooked beneath his legs and he grunted as his body was bent it half. The thick length pressing in to him pushed past every ridge of his body and Draco mewled at the feel of it. It caught in places, left him gasping, and then continued on. It wasn’t until Harry was seated fully inside of him and he felt his breath whisper out over his face that he opened his eyes.

Draco’s hands lifted from the bed and he placed them upon Harry’s sides just below his arms. His lips parted, dropped open as his lover pulled from him and then slowly thrust back in. The room blurred, leaving only the vision of the man above him and sweat beaded across his flushed skin. A steady rhythm of soft moans filled the room, joining the quiet creak of their bed, and upon the first brush to his prostate, Draco arched beneath him and dug his nails into slippery flesh, shuddering at the wondrous sensations it sent through him.

When Draco’s nails bit into his skin, Harry arched his back and thrust his hips forward hard. At that moment he lost all self control and pulled back only to thrust back in hard. Their bodies met with a loud slap of flesh. Soft and slow changed into hard and urgent and Draco opened himself to all of it. His legs wrapped around Harry, his hands pushed to grip at his shoulder blades, and he rocked with him. The slick, slapping sounds of their bodies meeting played bass to the music of their moans and screams and they danced for what felt like hours. Every touch and kiss, every thrust inside him or slap of his lover’s balls against his bottom pushed him that much harder. 

“Ugh!” One grunted, another moaned, sounds simply lifted from them both to mingle and make the music of their sex.

Harry’d dreamt of making love to Draco, but dreams didn’t do justice to what he was feeling. He had no idea it would feel so good physically and so good emotionally as well. It was as if he was meant to be there and nowhere else.

He bent him further and claimed his lover’s mouth as his hips pistoned his prick into him over and over. He spread his legs a little and angled himself to hit his lover’s prostate as often as he could. Bright bursts of light erupted behind his closed lids and all he could think was; need, desire, mine, and… love. Their long time private battle led up to that moment. The moment was perfect and he believed that this was his destiny. Not the war, but Draco Malfoy was what he was meant for. Breaking the kiss he looked down with everything he felt to hold his lover’s lust blown gaze.

Draco's prostate was wonderfully tortured, stimulated until it peeked and had Harry’s name slipping from his lips over and over again. His prick filled again, swelled painfully and it only added to the wave of climax rising inside him.

Harry felt the burn behind his navel after he moved his arms so his lover could wrap himself around him. He’d been so worked up from the idea of making love to Draco that now that it was happening he couldn’t stop the overwhelming sensations of actually being inside of him. He staved off his release long enough to kiss him again. Having Draco surrender to him was all it took for Harry to empty himself inside of his lover.

The kiss silenced Draco, but he melted happily into it and surrendered to the one man he’d vowed long ago would never see him beg. Oh but beg he did. He begged him to touch him and fuck him and make him forget that anything else existed. When Harry spilled inside of him, it only took a moment for Draco to follow him over and he emptied himself between them.

Panting and sweaty, they rocked together until their pricks were softening and their bodies were sated. He pulled him down against him, rolled them until they lay on their sides, tightly curled around each other, and Draco smiled as he placed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “I’d say we’ve finally found something we can agree on besides Quidditch,” he mused and settled his head on the pillow so that his forehead was pressed to his lover’s. “Took long enough to get here though.”

Harry was still panting hard. He returned the kiss and chuckled lightly at his comment. He pressed his forehead to his lover’s and closed his eyes.

“Too long,” Harry groaned and tightened his arms around him. “I don’t think I ever want to move. You feel too good, Draco. Better than dreams.” He tilted his head and kissed the tip of his nose.

He had a moment of wonder at how amazing it was to be with the boy he’d met all those years ago at Madam Malkins. He was the first wizard his age that he’d met and now he held him in his arms and was planning to spend the rest of his life that way if Draco would have him.

“I don’t know how I’m going to finish these last few months here if I don’t get to sleep with you every night. Do you suppose we can come here?” He didn’t want to give up an opportunity to sleep by his lover’s side.

Draco hummed softly in the back of his throat and nodded. "I don't see why not," he replied and raised one hand to smooth it back through Harry's damp hair. "If not, then I'm sure we can figure something out. Your dorm and my dorm are clearly out of the question. Though, they have to be used to us together by now. Besides, it has to be Slytherins that set all of this up. Has to be. I'd gather that those two blokes out there are plenty fine enough with you and I together. The rest shouldn't be too far behind. Pans I'd imagine will be amused if nothing else. What about your lot? You think they'll warm to the idea of me as your lover?"

Harry thought about it. He’d been of the mind that it was Slytherins who’d thought up the game. “Everyone has gotten used to seeing us together. Even Ron has gotten used to us, though I don’t know if he’s talking to me again yet. He was the one I chose to play. Or… Well I guess the Masters did. But still I wrote down what he was supposed to do.”

He slid his hand up and down Draco’s back and smiled at him. It was so simple, so easy, smiling at him made him feel warm and good right down to his toes. “I think everyone will be fine with it. I know I love the idea of you as my lover.” He moved forward and kissed him softly, just a soft press and movement of lips.

“I guess we’ll just have to trust our friends to go along with what we want. And I do want you, Draco. I plan to keep you as long as you’ll put up with me.” The cool air bit at their exposed sweat slicked skin and as soon as Harry thought of wanting another blanket, one covered them. “This room is handy though.”

Draco nodded again and then chuckled at the handy comment. "It is at that," he agreed and shifted in closer to him. "Very handy indeed." He placed a light kiss to Harry's scar, then let his eyes fall closed. He'd not been this happy in a long while and for the moment, all the bad went quiet. "Best get some rest now... because you, Mr. Potter, are doing that again when we wake up.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Malfoy," Harry replied and kissed him softly before slipping off to sleep.


	10. Epilogue: The Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game is truly over and now to find out what transpires after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, unless otherwise specified. They are used without the Authors permission or knowledge. This is strictly a work of my twisted kinky mind.

One of the Masters sighed as he watched all the couples disappeared into their prospective rooms. Save one. He had wondered how that would go, now he knew. It was sad really, but the pureblood in one could not allow her to seek a relationship with the other. It was best she left it the way she had. 

They waited to see if anyone would come out of the rooms. After a few minutes passed they were sure that everyone was happy with whom their partner had been. Which of course had sly grins crossing both their faces. They both pulled back their hoods but left their masques in place and went about waiting. There was only one couple that would get to know their identities; the others would have to deal with disappointment. 

Hours passed and one by one the couples immerged from their rooms. There were pleasantries exchanged. Only Ron asked them if it was true that Harry couldn’t have picked anyone other than he had. “We didn’t lie about that. He had to give you a task that was sexual in nature and considering what some of the other’s had to do, you got off very light,” one of the Master’s told him. 

The last couple besides Harry and Draco to come out was Neville and Luna. One Master summoned them to them and handed her a slip of parchment. “The spell on your masque is not permanent,” he said as her hand reached for and closed on the parchment. “For future use…” He turned his gaze to Neville before releasing it to Luna. “Should you require use of it.” Neville proceeded to turn a shocking shade of red and they both left. 

There was no one left now, except Draco and Harry. Neither thought that they would be coming out any time soon so with a thought the room changed. All of the platforms and doors disappeared save the one the remaining couple occupied, and a grand bedroom appeared around it. A large four poster bed with Slytherin colors of emerald and silver to decorate it appeared against the opposite wall of the remaining door. 

Theo lifted his hand and pulled off his masque. “I think we earned our own use of this room, don’t you?” 

Blaise arched an eyebrow, a slow smirk curling at his lips and he drew his masque off as well. “Oh I think you could say that,” he purred and moved close enough that he could press his front against Theo. “They’d be absolutely lost without us. Poor sods. I suspect half of them would wander happily around in the bloody dark if they were left to their own devices.” 

Theo slid a hand up his lover’s side, fingertips barely touching the soft silk of Blaise’s shirt. He pushed his hips forward a little so he could feel his pleasure at their accomplishment. “I believe the founders of our fair school would be quite pleased with our use of this room.” His other hand found its way up Blaise’s chest to rest there with his masque still in hand. 

“Though I do believe one of our favorite rooms will be put to use more in the near future.” They had come to this room often in prior years. Theo supposed it was time to let someone else enjoy the many things the Room of Requirement had to offer. 

Leaning forward and lifting his head the fraction needed to make up for the height difference, Theo captured his lover’s full lips with his own. He licked softly at the bottom one and then sucked on it gently. He tilted his head and parted his lips against Blaise’s in soft offer for him to do as he pleased. 

Blaise’s hands went to rest on Theo’s hips, his fingers digging in slightly, and he tugged him close enough that nearly every inch of them was pressed together from hip to shoulder. His tongue licked out at the soft, full lips offered to him and then slipped between them. He traced his tongue along the top of his mouth and then swirled it with his lover’s. Teeth caught Theo’s lower lip as they parted and Blaise tugged at it gently before letting it go. 

His hands shifted around to clutch and squeeze at the firm, round globes of his boyfriend’s bottom. “I want you naked and stretched out for me,” he whispered. “I’ve had to wait far too long tonight to touch you.” 

Theo shifted in his lover’s grasp and arched a brow at the slightly commanding tone in his whisper. He pulled himself from Blaise’s arms and dropped the masque from his hand. He watched him as he walked past him then slowly untied his cloak and dropping it as he walked. His eyes now focused on the large bed in front of him and he slowly peeled away the remainder of his clothing. 

By the time he reached the bed he was completely naked. He crawled to the center of the bed and lifted his feet so his legs were bent and spread for his lover. He was already partially aroused. His prick lay against his stomach, hardening at the look in Blaise’s eyes. 

“Come touch me,” Theo whispered, his voice already raspy as if he’d been screaming for the last hour. Which he knew that was precisely what he would do for the coming hour. Blaise was the most amazing lover he’d ever known and that coupled with his size always left Theo screaming in pleasure. 

Blaise watched with a hungry gleam in his eyes as his lover stripped himself and lay out across the bed. His body responded in ways that only Theo could conjure. Someday it would be expected for them both to marry a pureblood witch and produce an heir. It was customary in their world, demanded by their families. He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to give them that though. No one would ever be able to do for him what Theo did. 

He casually reached for the clasp of his own cloak, unhooked it and laid it across his forearm. With a slow step, he crossed to the bed; unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Blaise draped his cloak around one of the bedposts and his shirt followed once he’d tugged it out of his pants. His shoes and socks were next and they remained at the foot of the bed to the side. For now his pants remained. 

Theo’s eyes darkened as he watched Blaise disrobe. His body was glorious without being overdone. Muscle rippled perfectly beneath the dark flesh leaving every inch of him chiseled and toned. He arched his brow when he crawled onto the bed with his pants still on.

Carefully, Blaise crawled up onto the bed and moved to kneel between his lover’s legs. His hands came to rest at his ankles and with an easy caress; he smoothed them up until he could feel the subtle ripple of thigh muscles under skin. Theo was perfect in every way to him… even his flaws. “Always so tempting,” he hissed and leaned down to string a long row of kisses up the inside of one thigh. When he reached the crevice between thigh and groin, his teeth sank into supple skin until the blood burst below to leave his mark. 

The bite left Theo gasping and arching from the bed. Hands fisted in the material of the bed and his head dug into the pillows beneath him. “Blaise…” Each touch, each kiss, each mark was like a gift given only to him. They weren’t openly affectionate, never draped all over one another in public, but behind closed doors they belonged to each other. 

Blaise kissed away the small hurt that he’d inflicted and then traced the tip of his tongue along the crevice until his lips could press full and warm against Theo’s hip bone. A toned, flat stomach awaited his attention, along with the full, thick line of his lover’s arousal. He kissed across the flat expanse of hip, down a little so that he could trace tongue and teeth along the base of his lover’s prick, and then up the swollen shaft. 

Precome leaked from the purpled head out onto creamy, smooth skin and Blaise lapped at it. He licked Theo clean, batting at his prick lightly while maneuvering around it. His hands were stroking slow and gentle up and down the outside of his thighs and his own prick twitched with the need to be buried deep inside his lover’s scalding, tight body. 

He paid no more attention to Theo’s prick as he moved upwards to his navel and then onward even more so that he could draw one dark, taut nipple into his mouth. His thigh pressed in firmly against his balls and he dug in a little until he heard the faint sound of quickening breath. 

Theo moaned softly and with the tugging on one of his nipples he was wanting to never leave the bed. Blaise always did that to him. He made him feel as if nothing else mattered, nothing existed save the two of them. The war had been difficult, Theo’s father pressing him to join the ranks. Only Blaise was an ear, shoulder and rock for him. He listened and didn’t judge, he held him and loved him without question and together they made it through. 

Theo moved one hand to cup the back of his lover’s head while the other slid along his arm. He pushed and rolled his hips to feel the pressured pain of his balls being squeezed between their bodies. Breathing became an issue already, he was starting to pant and a firm tug to his nipple left him quivering. 

“Nugh.” Another bite to his nipple and he was arching against his lover. Licks followed the bite and the velvet feel of his boyfriend’s tongue left him trembling. Blaise’s hands were roaming his skin, touching his body and calling gooseflesh and sweat at the same time. “Want you…” he proclaimed. And he did. He wanted every inch of him as long as he could have him. 

Blaise smiled around his treat, licked at the tender bud, and then lifted his head a little so he could press light kisses to the side of Theo’s throat. “You have me,” he told him and nipped at a pulse point. The sentiment wasn’t soft or sweet, just a simple statement of fact. Theo had Blaise, he belonged to him. It would always be that way. 

Shifting, Blaise positioned himself so that he was straddling one of his lover’s thighs, his own balls pressed tightly between them. He reached down, lifted Theo’s hard sex into his hand and slowly began to pump him. His thumb played around the head, collected the precome that leaked from him, and then slicked it back down the throbbing shaft. He hoped the others appreciated what they’d done for them, because he certainly appreciated what he had. 

When his fingers were sufficiently slicked, he released his lover’s prick and slipped his fingers down between his cheeks, swirled two around Theo’s already contracting hole. In one quick thrust, he pushed one digit inside of him and hummed at the feel of tight heat clenching around him. Blaise pressed at his walls, stroked them, pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in.

The movement was quick and caused his head to snap back as far is it could in its current position. The finger was thrust inside of him and Merlin it felt so good to have him in control. Theo couldn't push himself down on him to make him go faster or harder. He knew that was his lover’s intent and he groaned for him, his eyes rolling and coming in and out of focus. 

“More… Please, Blaise…” His lover could make him beg. A fact he was well aware of. No one in his life had ever received a plea from him. With Blaise though, he begged. He wanted him and his body writhed in wanton need under him. One hand gripped his lover’s still clothed thigh and the other slid down his own stomach to fist the base of his erection tightly. 

“What’s that?” Blaise purred into Theo’s ear, his lips brushing lightly across the heated, satiny skin. His finger continued slowly in and out of him, hooking every other thrust so that he could scrap his nail over that small, not yet quivering bundle of nerves inside his lover’s body. “I don’t think I heard you, Love.” 

The hand on Blaise’s thigh moved to grip his lover’s shoulder. The finger inside of him was pumping slow and teasing at his prostate enough to have it itching with need. “Please, baby … Harder… more…” He groaned again and the fingers continued their soft thrust and teasing of his prostate. 

Finally he whimpered softly, another thing he only did for Blaise. He’d never made the soft whines and whimpers until Blaise became his lover. “Yours… just,” he gasped as the lips at his ear nipped teasingly at the lobe. “Fuck me, please…” 

Another smirk formed on Blaise’s face and he pulled his finger out only to push two back in, twisting them as they went. He thrust inside him hard, causing the bones in his wrist to be jarred a little. He twisted and scissored them, tormented the ever waking bundle of nerves and when Theo’s body had relaxed enough, a third finger was inserted along with the first two. 

Blaise worked him open slow and hard and his own erection grew painful, pinned up tight in his trousers. He wasn’t one to enjoy large amounts of pain, but the small touches of it peaked his arousal. A good, rough shagging was pleasing to him as much as the next, but he drew the line at any real form or pain. 

His hips began to rock against Theo’s thigh, thrusting gently and steadily until his breaths were coming in short, shallow pants. Precome leaked through the fabric of his pants and trousers. His heart raced and he groaned as his lips closed over the bobbing Adam’s apple in his lover’s throat. Blaise’s body allowed him a few more moments of preparing his lover and then demanded attention of its own. He needed to be inside of him. 

Carefully, he pulled his fingers from his lover’s body and drew himself back off the foot of the bed to stand. He slowly undid the button and zip of his trousers, pushed them down and off, then stood for a moment just staring up at the gorgeous sight that awaited him. Blaise had never been overly sweet or affectionate; it was something that Theo both shared and understood about him. Looking upon his lover though, it never failed to escape his attention, spoken or not, that Theo was perhaps that most exquisite thing he’d ever seen. 

His own hand was wrapped tightly around his prick, pumping slowly and spreading his own precome along his shaft. It quickened a little and he thanked Merlin that his resiliency was what it was. He could, without question, stand there and wank himself to the sight of his lover spread naked and ready across the bed. In fact, his balls drew up at the thought, his lips parted with a soft gasp, and he had to squeeze hard at the base of his prick to keep from spilling over his fingers. Perhaps he had played a bit too long with the preparation. 

When he was sure his body was calm enough, Blaise bent to retrieve his wand and cast a small lubrication charm. Theo’s body was slick and waiting for him now, warm and welcoming. He crawled back up to kneel between his lover’s legs and reached over him to gather up one of the pillows. 

“Lift up,” he instructed him and then slipped the pillow beneath Theo’s hips when he complied. It was only a breath of a second later that Blaise positioned himself, gripping tightly with one hand to the base of his prick and the other to Theo’s hip, that he pushed himself inside his lover, moving slowly until he was fully seated inside him. 

Theo moaned in pleasure. There was nothing in the world like the feeling of pressure that came with having Blaise’s thick length inside of him. He was filled so completely and when he felt him brush over his prostate he sucked in a sharp breath and thrust up into him. 

Theo lost track of time as Blaise made love to him. They watched each other as Blaise thrust slowly in and out of his body, kissed passionately as he thrust hard and punishingly, and bit and kissed at each other’s necks in between. Their scents mingled as their sweat slicked bodies slid against each other. Everything hummed and each touch was intimate and erotic. 

Theo had finally released his swollen prick and simply clung to Blaise’s back as he thrust inside of him. He was screaming again, his head thrown back as harsh ragged screams came from his throat. Each jarring thrust rattled his spine and left his prostate awake and alive. Arching from the bed, Theo dug his fingers into his lover’s back. With a shout of his lover’s name, he came between them in hot spurts while his lover’s pistoning body left him convulsing in his orgasm. 

Blaise grit his teeth at the feel of his lover’s body clenching down tightly around his thrusting prick. He worked to shove back inside of him, slammed into his prostate over and over again to force him that much farther over the edge. His hand moved to fist his lover’s erection and he pumped it hard and fast, milking him, twisting around the head with each upward jerk.

His own muscles tightened and the burn that had been steadily burning in his hips and gut finally felt like lava flowing through his veins. Sweat beaded on his skin and ran down the length of his spine. He peaked with a shout of Theo’s name on his lips and the room spun as he emptied himself inside of him. Blaise’s hand continued to pump his lover, his hips jerked erratically, and he doubled over him with his free hand bracing him against the bed. 

Shaking, small pin points of black dancing in his vision, Blaise slowed and then finally stopped altogether. His fingers rested limply around his lover’s softening prick and he released him so that he could stretch down over him and place a long, lingering kiss to Theo’s lips. It was his way of saying “I love you” when the words always failed him. 

Theo melted into the kiss and held Blaise tightly in his arms. If the kiss had been witnessed by another they would see the love and devotion each man held for the other. The soft way they gave themselves to each other was the only thing that kept Theo grounded in the world. After school, both their mothers would be expecting to find suitable wives for them. Theo’s father had died in the war and now his mother expected him to clean the family’s sullied name. 

After the kiss ended and they caught their breath, Blaise rolled from Theo and he rolled as well so he could slide his arm and leg over him. A soft cotton sheet, provided by the room, covered them. “I’m going to miss this room,” Theo said and turned his head so he could kiss at Blaise’s neck. They shared a dorm room in the dungeon and a bed, but that would change when they finished their schooling. 

Blaise stared up at the canopy of the bed and nodded silently. One arm circled Theo’s body, tugged him as close as he could get him, and he turned his head so that his face was pressed to the top of his head. “I’ll miss a lot of things about this place,” he replied and pressed a kiss into his damp hair. “We’ll have to find a new place, somewhere for just you and me.” 

“I was thinking of telling mum to sod off and get my own flat in London. Care to join me?” Theo asked. He didn’t want to and wouldn’t give up Blaise. There were other ways they could please their mother’s and keep one another. 

Blaise tried to imagine his mother’s reaction when he told her that he’d not be marrying and would instead be shaking up with his male lover. He wasn’t sure exactly how she would react short of distain. His mother had her fair share of husbands, all having died or disappeared in one manner or another over the years. They’d both heard the rumors and his mother had always continued to carry herself as though she were a force to be reckoned with. She was after all. 

“I can’t think of another place I’d rather be,” he answered finally and brought one hand up to caress Theo’s hair and face. “Mum can try to disown me if she likes, but I’ve learned a thing or two from her over the years. She’s not the only one with a strong will and means to get what she wants. I just wouldn’t eat or drink anything she offers you for awhile.” 

Theo snickered though he knew Blaise wasn’t joking and he was taking it very serious. He liked Mrs. Zabini; she was beautiful and sly as a fox. But there was no way on earth he would drink or eat anything the woman gave him. He knew she could slip him a love potion so he could fall for some bird, or even poison him. He hoped for her son’s sake that she wouldn’t poison him, but he wouldn’t let his guard down. 

It wouldn’t be simple where his own mother was concerned. The only thing that would keep him in her good graces was that the family money was left to male heirs. She lived her life at his sufferance. There was no family left but them. He intended on having an heir, but there were methods that wouldn’t force him to marry a woman. Times were changing and he hoped his mother would see that and he wouldn’t be forced to threaten her. 

“Good night,” Theo whispered as he fell asleep in his lover’s arms. He was happy, Blaise would be moving in with him. Falling asleep thinking about that brought on wonderful dreams of their future. 

Blaise smiled, his own eyes drooping shut. Their future wouldn’t be an easy one, but it would be a good one and they would face it together. Sod what their families thought of them. His arm tightened around Theo and only when he felt his lover’s breaths even out and grow steady did he follow him into sleep.

 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Harry woke in what he could only guess was the morning. There were no windows outside and Draco was lying on his arm that had his watch. Draco. The previous night’s events played out in his head and he found himself very happy that he’d taken off his masque. He tugged him closer and kissed at his forehead until he felt him pulling from sleep. 

“We have class today,” he said pressing his lips to Draco’s forehead over and over. His body was waking and groaning at the same time. They’d explored each other’s bodies several times through the night and the cost had left him sore in more places than one. 

Draco groaned, every muscle stiff, and he cracked open first one eye and then another. Harry was kissing at his forehead and it took him a moment to remember exactly where he was. He lifted his head, peered about the small room and then dropped his head back down onto Harry’s shoulder. 

“M’not going,” he mumbled, snuggled in closer and closed his eyes again. He didn’t want to move and neither did his body. It was content to stay tangled up where it was. 

Harry snickered at the near pouting tone he heard in Draco’s voice. The snicker turned into a light chuckle before it subsided. He kissed him again, hand sliding up and down Draco’s side as he held him. 

Since the end of the war and the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Harry had learned a lot about Draco. But each new discovery was always amazing. He had no idea that the man didn’t always have the perfectly witty comment to every situation nor that he could look as he did now. Sleep tussled and beautifully messy. 

“I suppose we can stay in here. I could shag you a few more times and we can see if Professor Slughorn accepts shagging as a reason for not going to class.” He rolled him then and hovered his face over his… lover’s. Draco was his. That thought had a smile splitting his face and his green eyes sparkling. 

Draco cocked an eyebrow and gazed up at Harry with sleep glazed eyes. He’d never been a morning person nor was he about to become one for Harry Potter, though he was amused by his playfulness at such an early hour. “You are far too randy for it to be so early, Potter,” he mumbled, though his tone held no bite. 

He spread his legs beneath him, allowing Harry to sink between them and their bodies to press together everywhere save for their chests. “And if you’re going to shag me,” he mused, though it came out as a soft purr and he wiggled his hips up against him, “best get on with it. I am already prepared for you after all.” 

When Draco wiggled, Harry caught his breath. He’d never known he could be ready at the drop of a hat, but the previous evening had proved that. One touch and he was hard and ready for whatever Draco had in mind. That morning was no different. 

Harry thrust against him a few times and then fisted himself and was sliding into his lover. Draco felt amazing; every inch of him was beautiful. He was tight and hot and it didn’t take long for Harry to build up a harsh rhythm and empty himself inside of him. 

Harry captured Draco’s lips as he lay still buried inside of him. He kissed him and explored every inch that was offered to him, savoring him like the precious gift he was. 

“We-we’re never going t-to be able to walk if we keep this up,” Harry panted between each word and lifted his head to look down into Draco’s eyes. 

He was thinking they needed to shower before leaving. The night’s events had left them sweaty and sticky in more places than one. He felt the magic of the room and a shower appeared in the corner of the room off to the left. “Join me?” 

Draco was sweaty and exhausted, his body ached in more places than one and his bum throbbed happily. A shower sounded brilliant, if not a little too much work at the moment. They really did have to at least manage to make some of their classes though. 

He hissed as his lover slipped from his body and then moved as Harry pulled him to his feet. Their shower was as short as roaming hands would allow, but neither were inclined to seriously walk funny for the rest of the day. 

He went through his normal morning routine then, save for dressing in the clothes he’d shown up in. Draco plucked his masque up from where it had fallen at the foot of the bed and then made his way to Harry. 

“I really do hope you’re ready for this, Potter,” he said, his arms wrapping around Harry’s slender waist. “Shagging is absolutely brilliant, especially with you, but we will be considered… quite the pair, you and I. Does that suit you?” 

Harry had just finished lacing his trainers when Draco pulled him into his arms. His arms lifted automatically to wrap around his shoulders. The movement felt natural and like he’d been doing it all his life. He smiled at the compliment and whole heartedly agreed with it. Shagging was amazing with Draco and something he was looking forward to being a regular event in his life. 

“I thought you knew me well enough, Malfoy,” Harry chided and leaned forward to place a light kiss to his lover’s lips. “I’ve been the talk of the Wizarding world since before I even knew about it. I never cared what anyone else thought, nor do I care now. I want to be with you. The rest of the world can sod off as far as I’m concerned.” 

Harry hadn’t taken it into consideration that maybe this would be too hard for Draco. He furrowed his brow a little, a stab of panic that Draco might not want what he did. Harry wasn’t stupid; a lot of the talk would be about Draco and people would think that he was using harry. “How about you? Do you mind that the world is going to be talking about us?” 

Draco merely smirked and arched an eyebrow at him. “The whole of Hogwarts and Hogsmead already talks about us, Potter… Why would I care if the rest of the world joined them? After all, I have always enjoyed being the center of attention. Perhaps now I can share in the lime light instead of you hogging it all for yourself.” 

He was, of course, teasing. He’d hated Harry for a long time, or thought he had. Now, now he simply wanted to be near him, with him, and he wanted for them both to have some type of normal life. His mother would be hard to convince and his father would likely disown him from inside the walls of Azkaban, but that would be something he’d deal with. This was what he wanted. Harry was what he wanted. And Draco always got what he wanted. 

“You can have it,” Harry groaned. He hated being in the public eye. Then he smiled. “You are better looking anyway,” he said thinking about seeing his lover’s picture on the front of the Prophet with big letters saying: Harry Potter’s a ponce and THIS is his lover. He could hear the gasp of every citizen of the Wizarding world in unison. 

“Well let’s go ahead and get them started, shall we?” He untangled himself from Draco’s arms and held his hand out for him to take. He planned on holding and touching Draco as often as possible. He knew it was petty, but he actually looked forward to the gasps and whispers they would hear when walking down the hall. 

He led Draco from the room and entered another bedroom. The large chamber was gone and in its place was the bedroom and two occupants that had Harry’s mouth dropping open. One the edge of the bed sat Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. There weren’t words that Harry could summon to explain his surprise. He had figured on Slytherin’s, but had no idea it would have been them, nor that they were obviously a couple. 

Draco stopped when Harry did and he looked at his two housemates. His head cocked to the side a little, studying both of them and then he snorted. “It figures that this whole charade would have the two of you behind it. Meddlesome gits that you are,” he drawled. “I swear the two of you aren’t happy unless everyone else is shagging with you.” 

Blaise arched an eyebrow at Draco and then looked from him to Potter. They both look well shagged and happy with the outcome. In fact, if he weren’t mistaken, Potter’s hand had tightened on Draco’s the minute he’d realized they weren’t alone. 

“Well if we’d left it to you, Draco,” Blaise mused, his eyes going back to his friend, “the two of you would have never gotten off your arses and done what you should have years ago. I mean come on, Mate… the two of you have been dancing around each other for ages now. What the bloody hell took you so long?” 

Harry shook his head. “So this entire thing was so you could set Draco up… with me?” he asked incredulously. 

“Obsessed would have been more the term I was thinking of, but dancing is being polite I suppose.” Theo’s eyes gleamed in the barely lit room. “Normally you know that we Slytherin’s do not reveal things outside of our house,” he said still looking at Draco. 

He paused, gave him a smirk and looked to Potter. “For you we’ll make an exception. Draco here has been uncharacteristically slow in his pursuit of you. And let’s face it, Potter… You aren’t exactly quick on the uptake. So yes, Potter this entire scheme was so you could finally shag Draco. And from the way the two of you are walking I’d say you might’ve gotten a bit carried away.” 

“Fine, but why involve everyone else? Ron isn’t even speaking to me because I put his name down for this thing.” A bit of anger slipped into Harry’s tone. He was alright for the push for him and Draco, but he didn’t see why they needed to shove everyone else into it. 

Blaise sighed and shook his head as though Harry were a small child that just couldn’t see the bigger picture. “You don’t really think you’re the only slow couple of twats in this whole place do you? Weasley’s been so tied up in his little crush I’m surprised he could figure out whose bits were whose. Same goes for the rest of them. You two were the target and the others… they were icing. Besides, everyone walked away happy enough and don’t worry about Weasley. We’ve explained everything to him.” 

Harry let his temper fade. He hoped Ron forgave him for what he’d done. His hand instinctively tightened on Draco’s and he looked to his lover. Looking at him allowed the last remnants of his anger to slip away. They were right; he would’ve taken ages to summon the courage to ask Draco out. 

“Thank you,” he told them still looking into Draco’s gray eyes. He had something he’d always wanted, someone to love and a future. 

Blaise smirked at Draco and shook his head. “Don’t thank us, Mate. Just make sure that you keep your already fairly hopeless head out of your arse,” he replied, then leaned in against Theo. “And I’d tell you to take care of him if I were you, but if you don’t he’d likely kill you anyway so…” He gave Harry a sly grin. “I’ll just say good luck. You’ll have your hands full with that one.”


End file.
